


Pozory mylą

by A_lionne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen nie zostaje zaręczony z Elią Martell, a król daje mu wolną rękę w wyborze żony. Lyarra Stark przeżywa ostatni poród, a jej południowe ambicje przewyższają mężowskie. Jak zmienią się losy Siedmiu Królestw?





	1. Cersei I

Nigdzie indziej niż na dworze nie czuła się tak bardzo na miejscu, wspaniale odnajdywała się wśród intryg, kłamstw i przepychu. Olśniewający uśmiech, wyszukane słownictwo i nienaganne maniery zachwycały wszystkich. I to nie była tylko jej opinia!

– Spójrz, Viserysie, jak lady Cersei pięknie je. Powinieneś wziąć z niej przykład. Spróbuj naśladować jej ruchy! Nie, nie, nie… To nóż do masła, do bażanta powinieneś użyć tego… – tłumaczyła Rhaella swojemu synowi, świętującemu dzisiaj siódmy dzień imienia.

Chłopczyk skrzywił się, ale rzeczywiście spojrzał na córkę namiestnika. Wyprostował się, przesuwając lekko łokcie. Mimo pełnych gracji ruchów typowych dla potomków Valyrii, cały czas widać było niedociągnięcia, gdy jadł. Często za bardzo się pochylał lub unosił łokcie, albo mylił sztućce. Cersei kiwnęła mu głową z zachęcającym uśmiechem, gdy w końcu udało mu się przybrać idealną imitację jej postawy.

Jego proste włosy spięto, a złota ozdoba, którą się do tego posłużono, pięknie kontrastowała się ze srebrnymi puklami. Zaczął jeść, mając się na baczności przy każdym ruchu, czym zasłużył sobie na komplement królowej. Fioletowe oczy wpatrywały się w skupieniu w talerz, a blade dłonie poruszały się wolno i hipnotyzująco.

Był zaledwie trzy lata młodszy od Tyriona, a już urzekał pięknem, stanowiąc całkowite przeciwieństwo dla obmierzłego karła, który zabił jej matkę i pewnego dnia miał zacisnąć przebrzydłe dłonie na jej szyi.

O ile oczywiście przepowiednia Maggy Żaby nie była stekiem bzdur. Owszem, Melara rzeczywiście umarła, ale to o niczym nie świadczyło. Przecież tak nie mogło być! Co niby miała znaczyć odpowiedź na pytanie, czy będzie miała dzieci? „Siedemnaście dla ciebie, osiemnaście dla niego”? Zresztą ta wiedźma powiedziała, że Cersei nigdy nie zostanie królową, a to nie było możliwe. Lord Tywin obiecał jej koronę, a on zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic.

– Moja pani, czy zechcesz uczynić mi ten zaszczyt i ze mną zatańczyć? – zapytał Jon Connington, młody lord Gryfiego Gniazda.

Miała ochotę odmówić. Odkąd przybyła na dwór, mężczyzna okazywał jej jawną wrogość, szczególnie w obecności Rhaegara. Trochę zajęło jej zrozumienie, dlaczego, ale w końcu to jedna ze służek zwróciła jej uwagę na wzrok, jakim ten człowiek obdarza księcia. Pełen bezgranicznego oddania i pożądania, pełen miłości.

– Z przyjemnością – odparła.

Nie mogła go za to winić. Kto nie zakochałby się w  _ kimś takim _ ? Jedno wspomnienie jego długich, zręcznych palców na harfie, melancholicznego, żałobnego piękna, rysów godnych samych bogów i oczu o intensywnej barwie ametystów sprawiało, że miękły jej kolana.

Nigdy nie widziała, żeby książę interesował się dziewczętami, ale także nie wykazywał żadnego zainteresowania mężczyznami, wątpiła, aby Connington stanowił dla niej poważne zagrożenie, a za jego pomocą mogła zbliżyć się do otoczenia dziedzica tronu.

– Czy raczysz mi wybaczyć, wasza lordowska mość, jeśli zapytam, skąd ta nagła zmiana w twoim postępowaniu? – zapytała, gdy stanęli już na parkiecie, spleceni w niewielkiej odległości.

Błękitne oczy powędrowały w stronę jej twarzy. Zarumienił się, a w kontraście z rudymi włosami i brodą przypominał przy tym pomidora. Poprawił rękę na jej talii, zagryzając wargę.

Ciotka Genna zawsze powtarzała jej, że mowa ciała może powiedzieć znacznie więcej niż słowa dworzan, a wielu, szczególnie mężczyźni, było niewprawnych w posługiwaniu się nią. W takich chwilach coraz bardziej doceniała tę radę i siebie za posłuszeństwo.

– Chciałem prosić cię o wybaczenie, lady Cersei. Moje zachowanie wobec twojej osoby było skandaliczne. Proszę, abyśmy zaczęli od nowa.

Nienawidziła sposobu w jaki młody lord się wysławiał. Niezmiernie irytowała ją ta nędzna próba podrobienia dworskiej galanterii. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że miała do czynienia z prawdziwym szlachcicem, a nie prostaczkiem w jedwabiach.

– Raduje mnie nasze pojednanie, oczywiście wybaczam – rzekła wolno, uśmiechając się.

– Doprawdy, masz najpiękniejszy uśmiech na sali, zdaje się rozjaśniać cały pałac…

Zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu książę Rhaegar powiedział do niej dokładnie to samo w obecności Conningtona, chociaż użył piękniejszych słów. Wówczas sprawiło to, że zmiękły jej kolana i cały dzień szczerzyła się, jednak w ustach lorda Jona brzmiało to pretensjonalnie, nudno i oklepanie.

– Pochlebiasz mi, lordzie – odparła słodko, spuszczając wzrok, jakby zawstydzona, chociaż w rzeczywistości dusiła grymas.

Czego on pragnął? Dlaczego przepraszał? Na dworze nikt nie robił niczego bezinteresownie. Ujrzała, że mężczyzna zerka w bok, również zwrócił tam spojrzenie, jednak dyskretniej. Rhaegar, jej srebrny książę, jedyny smok wśród Targaryenów, skinął szybko głową zza stołu.

A więc to jego inicjatywa! Dlaczego pragnął, aby Jon Connington ją przeprosił? Czyżby chciał, aby jego przyszła żona i jeden z jego najlepszych przyjaciół dobrze się dogadywali? To miało sens, jednak wcześniej nie wydawał się tym specjalnie zainteresowany. Aż tak dobrze ukrywał uczucia?

Zamyślona ledwo zarejestrowała, że zmieniła partnera. Barton Stokeworth przez cały taniec wychwalał jej urodę, a ona grzecznie przytakiwała i dziękowała, starając się nie krzywić, gdy deptał jej stopy.

Następny był Myles Mooton, który rozbawił ją ciętym komentarzem na temat Laeny Velaryon. Axell Florent próbował się podlizywać, prawiąc komplementy o lordzie Tywinie, wuj Gerion opowiedział jej zabawną historyjkę o swoim poprzedniku, przy której musiała zagryźć policzki, aby powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu, a Illyn Payne pozostał milczący jak przystało na człowieka bez języka. W końcu trafiła przed oblicze ojca.

– Nie obracasz się w zachwycającym towarzystwie – stwierdził chłodno. – Ani razu nie widziałem cię dzisiaj przy księciu.

Zarumieniła się. To nie jej wina, że trafiła na takich partnerów!

– Przyjdź później do mojego gabinetu. Nie przed godziną wilka oczywiście, ale też nie nad ranem. Wyjdź mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy królowa Rhaella.

Skinęła głową i natychmiast zdumiała się przemyślnością ojca. Mimo skupienia na rozmowie, pokierował już tuż przed Rhaegara Targaryena, który jak zwykle promieniał tym niebiańskim smutkiem, a jego nieludzko piękna twarz przypomniała jej stare pieśni. Wszyscy ci idealni, przystojni książęta powinni wyglądać właśnie tak.

– Czy zechcesz zatańczyć, lady Cersei? – zapytał.

– Z chęcią. – Gdy to powiedziała, położył dłonie na jej talii.

Poczuła mrowienie w tych miejscach, a jej serce biło gwałtownie. Przy nim czuła się lepiej niż przy Jaimem, swoim bliźniaku, swojej drugiej połowie. Przerażało i fascynowało ją to uczucie.

– Prezentujesz się olśniewająco. Zdajesz się być słońcem wśród świec na tej sali, żadne dodatki nie są w stanie zastąpić naturalnej urody – rzekł, a kąciki jego ust nieznacznie uniosły się ku górze.

– Dziękuję, mój książę – odparła spokojnie, chociaż czuła, że się rumieni. – Ty również pięknie się prezentujesz, kolory twego rodu wspaniale podkreślają valyriański typ urody.

Uśmiechnął się z zamyśleniem, ale skinął głową.

– Zaszczycisz swoją obecnością jutrzejszy podwieczorek u Jej Miłości, mój książę?

– Niestety nie mogę, wyjeżdżam do Summerhall. Żałuję, że nie mogę spędzić więcej czasu z tobą, moją matką i jej damami…

Pragnęła go przytulić i pocieszyć, autentyczny żal w jego głosie łamał jej serce. Nim zdążyła wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź, zmienił temat:

– Powinnaś częściej nosić szmaragdy. Rubiny są piękne, ale nic więcej nie niosą, szmaragdy podkreślają twoje oczy, a przecież to właśnie one pokazują prawdziwe oblicze człowieka – stwierdził.

Uśmiechnęła się. Obiecała sobie, że wyrzuci wszystkie inne klejnoty.

– Ty jednak zawsze nosisz rubiny, nie ametysty – zauważyła.

Uniósł brew i zerknął w dół. Na guzikach faktycznie miał szkarłatny kamień.

– Chwilę wcześniej twierdziłaś, że te kolory mi pasują – odparł.

– A czy zaprzeczam teraz?

Uśmiechnął się i pomyślała, że dla tego widoku mogłaby nawet odrzucić Jaimego.

– Księciu Smoczej Skały nie wypada nosić innych barw niż rodowe, nawet jeśli bym tego bardzo pragnął. Zazdroszczę czasami Viserysowi tych kolorowych strojów.

Zachichotała.

– Mówił ci ktoś, że pięknie wyglądasz, gdy masz dobry humor? – spytał Rhaegar.

– Dzisiaj? Tylko Axell Florent, stryj Gerion, Jon Connington, Myles Mooton, trzy moje służki i dwóch strażników… – wyliczyła. – Wydaje mi się, że kogoś pominęłam, ale raczej sobie nie przypomnę.

– Więc nie powtórzę tak mało oryginalnego komplementu. Ile razy słyszałaś, że pięknie tańczysz?

– Trzy.

– Cóż, ludzie często się powtarzają, prawda? Niewątpliwie mają jednak rację. Twój szczery uśmiech ogrzewa tak, jakby nadeszło lato i sprawia, że cały świat staje się żywszy i przyjemniejszy, gdy niknie, wydaje się, że słońce chowa się za chmurami, a wszystko pogrąża się w mroku. Każdy twój ruch w tańcu przypomina kroki lwa, pełne gracji, ciche i zaplanowane, stanowisz ideał do którego dążą wszystkie kobiety. Tylko na ciebie patrzy cała sala… – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział szeptem.

Zarumieniła się i zagryzła wargę. Czuła spojrzenie tych pięknych oczu. Rozejrzała się i rzeczywiście ujrzała wpatrzone w siebie setki par oczu, niektórzy kryli się lepiej, inni gorzej. Wszyscy patrzyli na złotą lwicę i jej srebrnego księcia tak pięknych i olśniewających, jakby byli samymi bogami.

– Jesteś coraz lepszy w słowach – zauważyła. – Tygodnie spędzone nad poezją valyriańską nie idą na marne.

– Ty jednak powinnaś popracować nad komplementami.

– Twoje słowa urzekają mnie, przypominają pióra, gdy otrzymuję ich tak wiele czuję się, jakbym mogła unieść skrzydła i w jednej chwili wznieść się do nieba.

– Pięknie – stwierdził z delikatnym śmiechem.

Prowadzili tę grę od lat. Królowa Rhaella kiedyś niezbyt dyskretnie przypomniała synowi, żeby skomplementował Cersei. Ten poszedł wówczas po najmniejszej lini oporu, a ona, wówczas jeszcze arogancka i bezczelna, jedynie uniosła brwi i spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą.

– Nie tego się spodziewałam. Połowa prostaczków z Lannisportu potrafi chwalić bardziej wyszukanie psy za przeturlanie się.

Od tego czasu próbował coraz to lepszych komplementów, szukając jej towarzystwa ze względu na to. Zdawało się, że podczas tych krótkich chwil rzeczywiście się cieszył. To był jednak jedyny przełom w ich znajomości i potem chociaż trochę więcej o sobie wiedzieli, nie stali się bliżsi.

Mimo to tańczyła z nim prawie do godziny wilka, kiedy to wreszcie wrócili do stołów. Wypiła trochę, rozmawiając z księciem na niezbyt zobowiązujące tematy, aż w końcu kwadrans po odejściu Rhaelli, Cersei zdecydowała się wyjść.

– Odprowadzę cię – zaoferował Rhaegar.

Szli w milczeniu, dziewczyna rozkoszowała się ciepłem ramienia ukochanego. Zostawił ją tuż przed drzwiami Wieży Namiestnika, a w miejscu, którego dotykał nadal czuła to przyjemne ciepło.

Wspięła się do komnat ojca. Gabinet urządził z typowym przepychem, lannisterskie barwy i lwie podobizny zdobiły całe pomieszczenie, a Tywin Lannister, Lew z Casterly Rock, siedział na samym środku. Na jego biurku leżał tylko jeden, zapisany skrawek pergaminu. Mężczyzna nie lubił bałaganu.

– Cersei, ufam, że spędziłaś ten czas z księciem?

– Gdy tylko mnie zostawiłeś, poprosił mnie do tańca. Nie odstępował mnie aż do drzwi wieży.

Tywin skinął głową. Długie, złote włosy migotały w świetle świec, a usiane złotymi plamkami oczy lustrowały ją na wylot. Tego spojrzenia lękali się wszyscy, każdy uciekał przed nim wzrokiem. Ona nie.

– Dobrze. Może jest jeszcze nadzieja.

Czyżby wątpił w jej urok? Niedoczekanie!

– Lord Whent urządza wielki turniej, nagrody są wyższe niż ostatnio w Lannisporcie. Zapewne przybędzie całe królestwo, może nawet ludzie z Dorne i Północy. Podczas uroczystego zakończenia książę Rhaegar ma ogłosić swoją narzeczoną. Król dał mu pod tym względem wolną rękę.

Jej serce zabiło gwałtownie.

– Obecnie masz tak naprawdę dwie rywalki. Elię Martell z Dorne i Lyannę Stark z Północy. Lysa Tully została wykluczona po tym skandalu z ciążą, lord Hoster co prawda upewnił się, że dziecko się nie urodzi, ale hańba pozostaje. Elia Martell jest chorowita, a jej dziewictwo można poddać w wątpliwość. O Lyannie Stark nie wiemy praktycznie nic. Wieści z Północy praktycznie nie docierają, nie słyszałem ani słowa przez te wszystkie lata. Obecnie przebywa z Amberly, a informacje są szczątkowe. Uważa się ją za dziką dziewczynę, uwielbiającą jazdę konną. To niebezpieczne połączenie, wiele dziewcząt krwawiło dla konia zamiast dla męża w noc poślubną, a skoro ma opinię dzikiej można ją łatwo oskarżyć. Jak rozumiem twoja cnota jest nienaruszona?

Pomyślała o tych wszystkich nocach, gdy czuła Jaimego w sobie. Ojciec zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

–Oczywiście! – odparła natychmiast.

– To dobrze. Masz najlepszą reputację z tych wszystkich panien, za sześć miesięcy to może się przydać. W dodatku mamy najlepsze środki. To pomoże rozsiewać plotki. Postaraj się, aby żadna z nich nie stała się lepszą alternatywą aż do końca turnieju. To wystarczy.   
Poczuła się urażona. Ona, Cersei Lannister, Światło Zachodu, Lwica z Casterly Rock, miała być mniejszym złem?!

– Jeśli ci się nie uda, również zamierzam ci znaleźć narzeczonego przed końcem turnieju. Póki co z zadowalających propozycji otrzymałem tylko jedną. Brandona Starka. – Wskazał na list. – Zostaniesz księżną, a potem królową albo panią zimnego zamku na krańcu świata. – Odprawił córkę ruchem dłoni.


	2. Martyn I

– Zwolnij, pani! – wykrzyknął. Wiatr zagłuszał jego słowa.

Czasami miał ochotę dać tej dziewczynie porządnego klapsa. Nie żeby jej nie lubił. Po prostu to mogłoby wbić jej trochę rozumu do głowy i przestałaby niepotrzebnie ryzykować życie, tak jak teraz, gdy gnała galopem po leśnej ścieżce. Jej kara klacz przeskakiwała nad rowami, jakby miała skrzydła.

Lady Stark zniknęła z widoku. Przyspieszył. Serce Martyna waliło. Jeśli coś jej się stanie, obedrą go ze skóry. Pognał w dół zbocza, nigdzie nie dostrzegł nawet cienia obecności dziewczyny, zdawała się rozpłynąć w powietrza. Zatrzymał się i nasłuchiwał. Żadnego stukotu kopyt, łamania gałęzi, skrzeku wystraszonych ptaków, wzbijających się do lotu. Całkowita cisza z wyjątkiem huczenia wiatru. Westchnął.

Przyjrzał się uważnie ścieżce, próbując dostrzec ślady kopyt. Zmrużył oczy i podjął trop. Trochę do przodu, następnie w lewo i prosto aż do szerszego strumienia. Zbyt szeroki, aby skoczyć, zbyt głęboki, aby przejść. Musiała skręcić. Dostrzegł trop w prawo. Ruszył powoli, uważając, aby go nie zgubić. Czuł się, jakby tropił zwierzę, a nie szlachetnie urodzoną damę.

W końcu ujrzał całkiem niespodziewany widok. Klacz spokojnie pląsała po ściółce, niespięta. Zirytował się. Nie sądził, że również da się na to nabrać jak pozostali strażnicy. Zaczerwienił się, upokorzony. Lady mogła zeskoczyć w dowolnym momencie i wspiąć się na drzewo, tam nie dostrzegłby nawet drobnego śladu, gdy przeskoczyła na kolejne jak wiewiórka – poza końskimi nie widział innych odcisków.

Spojrzał spode łba na Bantis. Zawsze zastanawiał się, jak to się działo, że nawet gdy Lyanna porzuciła konia, ten nadal biegł, trzymają się kursu, po czym zawsze znajdował ją, gdy chciała wracać. Gdy kiedyś zapytał, stwierdziła tylko:

– Nie uwierzysz, Mar. Nikt nie wierzy.

Więcej nie dopytywał, chociaż ciekawość zżerała go od środka. Dziewczyna rzadko robiła się tajemnicza, chyba że chciała się zabawić, ale tym razem nie zdradziła mu nawet wskazówki.

Przywiązał oba konie do drzewa i czekał. Będzie musiała do niego przyjść. Usiadł na ziemi. Chociaż w takim gąszczu nie było śniegu, który pokrywał ziemię w zamku niczym cukier i tak mroziło mu tyłek. Południowe ubrania…

Ciepłe Krainy Burzy stanowiły początkowo przyjemną odskocznię od północnej zimy, ale po dłuższym czasie miał dość. Brakowało mu pięknego białego puchu, sięgającego do pasa, grubych futer i ulgi po powrocie do zamku. A nade wszystko tęsknił za żoną, Paula została sama z dziesięcioletnim synem. Jory lepił teraz śniegowe ludki z Vayonem Poolem, a on czekał na wpół dziką szlachciankę pod drzewem cytrynowym, marznąc mimo temperatury godnej północnego lata.

Sekundy stawały się minutami, minuty godzinami, a Lyanna Stark nadal nie wracała. Przez głowę Martyna przebiegały setki scen, w których mogła zginąć lub doznać trwałego uszczerbku. A jeśli ktoś ją zaatakował? Porwał, zabił, zgwałcił? A może zgubiła się w tej dzikiej puszczy i nigdy jej nie znajdą? Jeśli panienka nie wróci, powieszą go. Albo odeślą na służbę do Dreadfort. Nie wiedział, co gorsze.

Gdy słońce zaczęło chować się za horyzontem, czyli wyjątkowo późno, bowiem tutejsze dni ciągnęły się bez końca i trwały kilka godzin dłużej, Bantis stanęła dęba i szarpnęła się. Nim zareagował, aby ją uspokoić, sama stanęła zwyczajnie i spojrzała na niego zdezorientowanymi oczami. Niebo przybierało coraz ciemniejszą barwę, jaskrawa czerwień mieszała się z pięknym fioletem, a chmury przypominały owcze futro. Obserwował je przez zasłonę z cienkich gałązek aż w końcu usłyszał kroki.

Odwrócił się i zamarł. Poruszała się tak cicho, że usłyszał ją dopiero tuż przy sobie, gdy odwiązywała konia. Ciemnobrązowe włosy jak zawsze rozwiewał wiatr, tworząc dziką plątaninę, a szary strój zlewał ją z półmrokiem otoczenia. Uśmiechała się pogodnie, głaszcząc konia.

– Dlaczego zgodziłem się z tobą jechać? – wymamrotał Martyn.

– Bo mnie uwielbiasz – odparła bezczelnie. – Wracamy? – Mimo pytającego tonu wiedział, że nie ma nic do gadania.

Wskoczyła na Bantis i czekała aż on sam wdrapie się na konia. Czuł się nieswojo, w porównaniu do niej poruszał się strasznie niezgrabnie. Ruszyli, tym razem kłusem. Musiał przyznać, że lady Lyanna to wspaniały jeździec, na północy tylko Domeric Bolton jej dorównywał, a równie dobrej kobiety nie znalazłby nigdzie w Westeros. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby stanowiła całość z koniem. Włosy opadały jej na twarz, a mimo to wiedziała, jak się zachować na drodze, nie oślepiało jej to w żaden sposób, jakby dzieliła oczy klaczy. Westchnął. Ludzie mieli rację, była istnym centaurem.

Księżyc był już wysoko na niebie, gdy dotarli do Amberly. Zamek zdawał się jedynie cieniem w tej ciemności. Oddali konie służbie, Lyanna zaś wróciła do pokoi. Martyn miał jednak inny zamiar, chociaż żołądek skręcało mu z obrzydzenia. Postanowił powiedzieć lordowi Harroldowi o zachowaniu jego podopiecznej.

Zastał go w gabinecie razem z lady Brandą. Kobieta natychmiast spuściła wzrok. Była tak niepodobna do innych północnych kobiet, brakowało jej dzikiej iskry, zastąpionej przez irytującą nieśmiałość. Jak dwie siostry mogły się tak różnić?

Pomyślał o lady Lyarrze, władczej, ale nie wyniosłej, silnej, pełnej życia i ambitnej, równie zapracowanej co mąż, zarazem kochającej w stosunku do dzieci i wrogiej wobec osób wzbudzających jej niezadowolenie, czasami zimnej, czasem gorącej, zmiennej w zależności od sytuacji. Taka kobieta wzbudzała prawdziwy szacunek. Branda wydawała się nędznym cieniem.

– Mój lordzie – rzekł Martyn. – Liczę, że nie przeszkadzam.

– Nie, nie – odparł Harrold znudzonym głosem, jakby wyrwany z drzemki. – W czym mogę pomóc?

– Chciałem porozmawiać o lady Lyannie, wydaje się nierozsądnie niesforna. Uciekła mi dzisiaj na cały dzień, porzucając konia. Czy mógłbyś z nią porozmawiać, lordzie? Może to odniosłoby skutek.

– Tak, tak… – odparł, ziewają władca Amberly. – Branda z nią jutro porozmawia.

– Oczywiście, mój miły – wymamrotała kobieta, zakładając za ucho niesforny, brązowy loczek.

Martyn poczuł gwałtowny przypływ gniewu. Lord Rickard zaufał temu człowiekowi, że wychowa Lyannę na porządną damę, a okazało się, że nawet nie zainteresował się jej bezpieczeństwem. Postanowił, że jeśli taka sytuacja się powtórzy, napisze do Winterfell.

– Coś jeszcze?

– Nie, mój lordzie.

Wyszedł, zaciskając zęby. Lord Rogers zdawał się lekceważyć wszystko, zawsze wyglądał, jakby właśnie zasypiał, jego brat też nie był lepszy, całe dnie spędzał na piciu z grubą żoną. Przynajmniej młode pokolenie dawało nadzieję na lepszy czas dla Amberly, Dana stanowiła idealny przykład damy, Rosanna urokiem mogłaby konkurować z Lyanną, a przy tym potrafiła się zachować, Talia za to, chociaż fatalnym zrządzeniem losu wzięła sobie za wzór Lyannę, miała mnóstwo energii w stosunku do obowiązków, Elvyr natomiast poza przyjemnym usposobieniem i talentem do miecza, już pomagał zarządcy przy prowadzeniu zamku i uczył się rządzić.

Pomyślał o własnym synu. Jego jasne włosy ściemniały z wiekiem, a podłużną twarz zawsze zdobił uśmiech, gdy rozmawiali. Paula w ostatnim liście martwiła się, że chłopiec coraz częściej ma kwaśną minę, odkąd Martyn wyjechał. Tęsknił.

Zobaczą się ponownie przed upływem roku, kiedy lady wróci do Winterfell. Poćwiczą szermierkę, pochwali jego postępy, przytuli go, powie, że już przy nim jest. Listy nie oddawały prawdy, jakby syn nie chciał go zasmucać. Martwiło go to.

Minął Talię i Elvyra, byli zbyt zajęci przekomarzaniem, aby go zauważyć. Może to tego brakowało Jory’emu? Rodzeństwa? Przyjaciele nie mogą zastąpić rodziny, pamiętał jak sam cenił Rodricka. Paula jednak nie mogła mieć więcej dzieci, poród i tak niemal ją zabił…

Martyn zerknął na ostatni list syna i zmiął go, przymykając ze zrezygnowaniem oczy.

  
  
  



	3. Brandon I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT [18.10.2018]: Bardzo przepraszam za tę pierwszą publikację! Na innych stronach wkleiło się dobrze, tutaj chyba zadziałało automatyczne tłumaczenie z Chorme. Zapraszam do zapoznania się z poprawną wersją tego rozdziału.

Gabinet lorda Starka wyglądał zdecydowanie zbyt przytulnie. Powinien być ciemny, a jedyne światło pochodzić z dymiącego kominka. Nieszczelne okna wypuszczałyby całe ciepło, idealnie oddając wieczny lód Rickarda. Ściany zamiast drewnianego pokrycia powinien zdobić jedynie kurz i mech pomiędzy brudnymi, szarymi cegłami, a niewygodne, twarde krzesła kaleczyłyby ciało bardziej niż Żelazny Tron Aerysa Targaryena.

Na miękkim, obitym króliczym futrem fotelu Brandon rumienił się wściekle pod czujnym wzrokiem ojca, pełnym niechęci, pogardy i gniewu, nie ognistego lecz lodowego, jak śnieżyca, która stopniowo zasypuje człowieka aż w końcu w chwili śmierci przestaje cokolwiek czuć. Jednak to nie chłód spojrzenia, a wszechogarniające poczucie winy sprawiało, że nie mógł się ruszyć. W klatce piersiowej czuł gwałtowne kołatanie, a po karku spływały kolejne krople potu. Nienawidził tego.

– Synu… Musisz nauczyć się odpowiedzialności i ponoszenia konsekwencji za własne czyny. Bękart ze szlachetnie urodzoną, zaręczoną kobietą… Masz pojęcie, jak to może wpłynąć na reputację naszego rodu?

Wiedział, cholera, wiedział, ale milczał zbyt wściekły na siebie, Barbrey Ryswell, jej powiększający się brzuch i cały świat.

– Wiesz, jak to może wpłynąć na twoje potencjalne małżeństwo? Próbuję doprowadzić do zaręczyn z Cersei Lannister – Lord Stark nie krzyczał, jednak jego cichy głos sprawiał, że krew zamarzła jego synowi w żyłach.

– Zarówno lord Ryswell jak i lord Dustin przysięgli dochować tajemnicy o tej sytuacji przynajmniej do twojego powrotu z turnieju w Harrenhal. Wówczas powinniśmy już znaleźć dla ciebie wysoko urodzoną narzeczoną. Uznasz to dziecko, jednak postaramy się, aby plotki nie rozeszły się poza Północ, przedstawimy ją twojemu dobremu ojcu dopiero gdy już przybędzie do Winterfell na ślub – mówiła lady Lyarra rzeczowym tonem, chociaż z nutą przygany.

Skinął głową.

– W ramach kary za swoje występki do dnia turnieju nie opuścisz Winterfell. Wygląda na to, że masz za dużo wolnego czasu, więc przejmiesz część obowiązków ode mnie i twojego ojca. Przyjdź przed Godziną Słowika do samotni maestera Walysa, on ci pomoże. Barbrey Ryswell nie zobaczysz aż do czasu rozwiązania, wówczas jednak spotykać będziecie się jedynie w otoczeniu przyzwoitek. Bękart przejdzie pod naszą opiekę, uznasz go, dając mu nazwisko „Snow”. Radzę ci się modlić, aby to była dziewczynka… – Pani Północy nie rozwinęła ostatniej myśli.

_ Deszcze Castamere  _ rozbrzmiały w głowie Brandona ponurą nutą. Czy Tywin Lannister mógłby zabić chłopca, gdyby uznał go za konkurencję dla jego wnuków? Przecież to tylko bękart…

– Możesz odejść – stwierdziła lady Lyarra. Nie potrzebował innej zachęty do ucieczki.

 

Twarz Drzewa Serca z bożego gaju Winterfell za bardzo przypominała twarz lorda Rickarda. Pociągła, poważna, zimna, zdystansowana, nawet czerwone, pokryte żywicą oczy miały ten sam wyraz – czujny i podszyty groźbą. W takim miejscu żaden południowiec nie czuł się dobrze… I nikt winny również.

Brandon nie wiedział, co skłoniło go do tych wszystkich nocy z Barbrey Ryswell. Śliczną, ale nie porażającą urodą kobietą, pulchną i całkowicie przeciętną. Z pewnością nie jej charakter… Za każdym razem, gdy odzywała się, miał ochotę włożyć jej knebel. Pretensje o wszystko… oto jedyne, co sobą wyrażała.

Jednak pamiętał, że zawsze, gdy się widzieli, przestawał myśleć. Nie mijało kilka godzin, a lądowali w łóżku i wtedy zatracał się. Żadna inna kobieta nie dostarczyła mu aż tyle przyjemności, co ona.

Gdy spali razem po raz pierwszy, nie bała się. Jej energia i zaangażowanie sprawiły, że zdziwił się, napotykając na barierę. Barbrey nie przejęła się, gdy krew popłynęła jej spomiędzy nóg, błagała cały czas o więcej.

A teraz pojawiły się konsekwencje. Pozostało jedynie odliczać sześć miesięcy do porodu… Wyobraził sobie siebie, trzymającego niemowlę na rękach i wzdrygnął się. Nie był gotowy. Cholera! Miał dopiero osiemnaście lat!

Zresztą, pierdolić go, Barbrey dopiero skończyła piętnaście, a jako kobieta to ona będzie musiała znosić całą hańbę. Lordowie i lady będą nią gardzić, nazywać dziwką…

Mógłby uciec i ją poślubić. Wtedy Ned zostałby lordem, mądry, honorowy Ned. Poślubi Cersei Lannister bez szemrania i będzie ją kochał całą swą szlachetną duszą. Ale czy Brandon byłby w stanie wyrzec się Winterfell? Zresztą, co tam Winterfell – wyrzec się rodziny?

Czardrzewo przyglądało się mu z pogardą.

 

Przez następne dni rodzice nie rozmawiali z nim. Benjen nie rozumiał sytuacji, cały czas wypytywał, co takiego zrobił Bran. Ale starszy brat nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak miałby przyznać się mu do czegoś takiego. Więc odciął się i skupił na treningach z mieczem.

Vayon Poole uchylił się przed ciosem w ramię, jednak Brandon na tym nie poprzestał. Napierał cały czas, nie dając przeciwnikowi ani sekundy na myślenie. Syn zarządcy zdołał odbić kilka pierwszych ciosów, ale z czasem zaczął męczyć się i popełniać błędy. W końcu po celnym ciosie w nadgarstek upuścił miecz, krzycząc:

– Poddaję się!

Bran parsknął.

– To chyba mój rekord. Zazwyczaj trzymasz się przynajmniej minutę…

– Eh, po prostu ostatnio wyszedłem z formy! – odparł Vayon, podnosząc się z pomocą kolegi. – Odpocznijmy trochę, błagam…

Brandon westchnął, chociaż rozumiał Poole’a. Zazwyczaj trenował z Martynem Casselem, który radził sobie z mieczem o niebo lepiej, a od wyjazdu Lyanny po prostu część dawniej przeznaczonego na treningi czasu zamienił na przejażdżki konne. Jednak odkąd nie mógł opuścić zamku, nie miał lepszej alternatywy. Z dwojga złego wolał kiepskie walki od nauki, do której zachęcał go maester Walys swym ociekającym jadem tonem. Bran nie rozumiał, co jego rodzice widzieli w tym tłustym południowcu.

Przysiadł na murku. Teraz Benjen trenował z młodym Jorym pod okiem swojego wuja.  _ Ser _ Rodrick mimo młodego wieku i wychowania w Dorzeczu był wyjątkowo wiernym, świetnie wyszkolonym wojownikiem. Nikt nie wątpił, że kochał swoich władców, w przeciwieństwie do rudej żony, którą zdawał się ignorować od ślubu.

Pojedynek pomiędzy chłopcami trwał zaciekle. Wokół dziedzińca zaczęły zbierać się inne dzieci, aby oglądać widowisko. Brandon musiał przyznać, że obaj byli lepsi niż on w ich wieku. Miecze śmigały w powietrzu może nie perfekcyjnie, ale naprawdę dobrze, jak na takich chłopców.

W końcu Jory upadł. Krzywiąc się, wstał, odrzucając rękę Bena. Widać było, że nie radził sobie z porażką po tak widowiskowym pojedynku. Przypominał Brandonowi jego samego w takim wieku, zresztą do dzisiaj nie nauczył się przegrywać, chociaż lepiej ukrywał emocje. 

Mały Cassel odbiegł z dziedzińca, porzucając drewniany miecz. Benjen zdębiały spojrzał na  _ ser  _ Rodricka, ten jednak już podążał za bratankiem.


	4. Lyanna I

Wpatrywała się intensywnie w czerwony punkt, jakby chciała go wypalić spojrzeniem. Przełknęła ślinę i uniosła łuk. Przejechała palcami po suchym, wypolerowanym drewnie. Wyjęła pierwszą strzałę z kołczanu i, nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej, napięła cięciwę i w mgnieniu oka puściła ją. Biała lotka wystawała z samego środka tarczy.

Lyanna uśmiechnęła się. Odkąd skończyła dziewięć lat, ćwiczyła z łukiem – wpierw pod czujnym wzrokiem matki i zbrojmistrza, a później nauczyciela z Wysp Letnich, Mynascha, na którego lord Rickard wydał fortunę.

Początkowo Lya pragnęła miecza, ojciec zaś chciał z niej zrobić damę, w końcu jednak lady Lyarra uznała, że łuk to idealny kompromis, szczególnie, że od przybycia Domerica Boltona do Winterfell ich córka przykładała się również do nauki historii, języków, etykiety, a nawet – ku olbrzymiemu zdziwieniu matki – szycia. Jednak gdy Lya poznała córkę Dacey Mormont, zrozumiała, że powinna była walczyć o znacznie więcej.

Spojrzała na kolejną tarczę, ustawioną znacznie dalej i pod trudniejszym kątem. Napięła cięciwę, jednak zawahała się przed strzałem. Poprawiła ułożenie łuku i puściła. Czerwony punkt został zasłonięty przez czarne pierze.

– Nie, nie, nie, lady Lyanna. Za długo celujesz. Lepiej wypuścić strzała i nie trafić, a zaraz za nią posłać następna niż stać w bezruchu… – tłumaczył Mynaschan z miękkim akcentem. – I nie zaciskaj tak mocno ręki. Męczysz ją. Rozluźnij się.

Położył jej ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu. Odetchnęła. Letniacy byli dziwni, bardzo otwarci w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Żaden mieszkaniec Westeros nie dotknąłby bez pozwolenia córki lorda Starka, a Mynaschan nie miał żadnych obaw nawet, aby uściskać ją, gdy dobrze sobie radziła.

Spróbowała jeszcze raz. Trzecią tarczę ustawiono daleko sprzodu po lewej. Lyanna bez myślenia wypuściła strzałę. Trafiła w drugi pierścieć od czerwonej kropki. Zacisnęła zęby i spróbowała jeszcze raz. Kolejna lotka śmignęła, trafiając prosto w punkt.

– Świetnie, lady Lyanna. Jeszcze trochę i będziesz najlepszy łucznik w Westeros – powiedział.

W jego ustach brzmiało to jak melodia. Zarumieniła się.

Odkąd po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Mynaschana, a miała wówczas dwanaście lat, wiedziała, co to znaczy  _ zauroczyć się _ . Mogła myśleć tylko o jego czarnej jak węgiel skórze, błyszczących lokach, pełnych ustach i oczach jak smocze szkło. Stanowił dla niej całkowitą odmianę, a ciepły sposób bycia sprawiał, że topiło jej się serce.

Domeric początkowo tylko trochę żartował z niej, jednak im więcej czasu mijało, zaczynali się coraz mocniej sprzeczać. Gdy w końcu przestała z nim rozmawiać i zaczęła zastępować jego towarzystwo podczas przejażdżek Benjenem, ich spór sprzed lat rozgorzał ponownie. W końcu zakończyło się to kłótnią tak gwałtowną, że Boltona prawie odesłano z powrotem do Dreadfort. Mieszkańcy Winterfell musieli zmagać się z pełnymi półsłówków krzykami, długimi tygodniami milczenia, a przede wszystkim bezradnością lorda i lady Stark, którzy nie potrafili zrozumieć przyczyny tego wszystkiego. Najbardziej jednak ucierpieli Dacey Mormont i Ian Manderly, zmuszeni do opowiedzenia się za jednym z przyjaciół.

Aż pewnego dnia podczas ćwiczeń łucznictwa Mynaschan wspomniał mimochodem o zaręczynach z Hestą, piękną myśliwą z zimowego miasta i wszystko się zmieniło.

Mimo typowo męskiego zajęcia Hesta wyglądała naprawdę kobieco i ponętnie, poruszała się z gracją cieniokota, a jej perlisty śmiech bardziej pasował do szlachcianki niż koński rechot Lyi.

Lyanna nie była zwykłą damą, tylko Starkiem, więc nie zareagowała jak takowa. Nie płakała, nie krzyczała, nie błagała. Do końca zajęć pozostała cicha i chłodna, przypominając bardziej Neda niż Brandona, a dla tych, którzy nie znali dobrze lady Lyarry – bardziej ojca niż matkę.

Po zajęciach pobiegła do bożego gaju i wspięła się na sam szczyt starożytnego Drzewa Serca. Dopiero tam zaczęła czuć ten okropny ból w klatce piersiowej, ale nie pozwoliła spaść ani jednej łzie. Zamiast tego czuła gniew.

Zasługiwała na więcej. Była córką Strażnika Północy. W jej żyłach płynęła krew królów zimy, krew Brandona Budowniczego, Jona Szarego, Theona Głodnego Wilka i Arry Lodowej Królowej. Wszystko to musiało znaleźć ujście. Spojrzała na najbliższą wronę i włożyła w nią wszelkie uczucia. I nagle to się stało.

Patrzyła na dziewczynkę opartą o pień na cienkim konarze, sama moszcząc się w gnieździe na innym drzewie. Usłyszała czyjś krzyk i zerwała się do lotu. To było najwspanialsze, co kiedykolwiek czuła, gdy za pomocą kilku machnięć skrzydeł mogła unosić się tuż pod niebem. Część niej widziała ludzkiego chłopca, który wchodził po białym pniu drzewa o czerwonych liściach, ale nie obchodziło ją to. Nic nie mógł jej zrobić. Miała skrzydła. Była wolna.

Zawiał mocniejszy wiatr, więc opadła do gniazda. Kątem oka spojrzała na dziewczynkę, która chwiała się pod wpływem pogody razem z konarem.

_ Za chwilę spadnie i będzie po wszystkim  _ – pomyślała na początku.

_ Zaraz, to przecież ja!  _ – odpowiedział inny głos.

Kolejne silne dmuchnięcie i dziewczynka przechyliła się niebezpiecznie. Chłopiec prawie do niej dotarł. Wykrzyknął coś, czego wrona nie rozumiała. Cienka gałąź, na której postawił stopę omsknęła się. Krzyknął, wrona skrzeknęła i Lyanna Stark powróciła do własnego ciała.

Oddychała gwałtownie. Wychyliłą się, aby spojrzeć w dół. Domeric już dawno złapał równowagę. Jego ciemnobrązowe loki potargał wiatr, a ubranie ubrudziło się od kory. Stał kilkadziesiąt stóp nad ziemią, prawie spadł, a jego pierwszymi słowami było:

– Wszystko w porządku?

Serce Lyi nadal biło gwałtownie, jednak zupełnie zapomniała już o niespełnionej miłości, ślubie Mynaschana i Hesty, a nawet locie w ciele wrony. Myślała tylko o tym, jak tęskniła za swoim przyjacielem.

Jak wiewiórka prześlizgnęła się po pniu na jego konar i wtuliła się w jego płaszcz. Dobrze znany zapach lasu całkowicie go otaczał i roześmiała się.

– Tak, teraz wszystko w porządku.

– Dobrze, lady Lyanna – rzekł Mynaschan, gdy wyjął już resztki strzał z tarcz.  Teraz strzelasz do wszystkie tarcze po kolei. Najpierw środkowa, potem prawa, potem lewa. A potem te, do których nie trafiłaś w środek jeszcze raz. I do skutku. Zaczynasz.

Potem nadal miała trochę żalu do Mynaschana, jednak uznała, że z Hestą są zbyt słodką parą, aby ich obwiniać. Liczyła tylko, że kiedyś znajdzie kogoś równie kochającego.

Złapała dwie strzały na raz. Jedną nałożyła na cięciwę i wystrzeliła. Kolejną wypuściła, nim usłyszała odgłos wbicia się pierwszej w cel. Sięgnęła do kołczanu. Trzecia strzała pofrunęła bez udziału woli. Lya szybko zlustrowała tarcze. Trafiła do pierwszej. Do drugiej wycelowała znowu, a potem również do trzeciej. Przy trzeciej serii została jedynie tarcza po prawej, jednak jedno naciągnięcie cięciwy i świst później, również z jej środka wystawało białe pióro.

Teraz miała czas, aby obejrzeć, jak rzeczywiście jej poszło. Jedna lotka wystawała z czerwonego punktu na środkowej tarczy. Po lewej jedna tkwiła na trzecim pierścieniu i jedna w środku, po prawej zaś dwie w drugim pierścieniu, w górę i w dół od środkowej lotki, która wbiła się tak głęboko, że wystawała tylko końcówka.

Rozległy się entuzjastyczne oklaski. Lya odwróciła się. Trzy jej kuzynki przyszły na własne ćwiczenia, co oznaczało, że musiały już minąć co najmniej dwie godziny, odkąd tutaj przyszła. Dziewczyny dopiero zaczynały swoje przygody z łukami, więc miały treningi w innych godzinach.

Talia, która zachwycała się nie tyle celnością Lyanny, co samą dziewczyną, była najbardziej energiczna i ku swojej wiecznej rozpaczy – najniższa. Miała jednak piękną figurę klepsydry – nie potrzebowała gorsetów, aby jej talia wyglądała jak u osy, co, jak właśnie zorientowała się Lya, pięknie grało z jej imieniem.

Podobnie jak siostry, przypominała raczej matkę niż lorda Rogersa. Jedynym, co odziedziczyła po ojcu były czarne jak u kruka włosy, zupełnie różne od matowego brązu jej matki. Całe szczęście!

Harrold Rogers, poza licznymi wadami, posiadał niewiele zalet, a uroda do nich nie należała. Ciemna cera nie przypominała tego pięknego odcienia pomniejszego ludu Krain Burzy, jej kolor sprawiał wrażenie raczej pomarańczowego niż brązowego. Małe, czarne oczka przypominały Lyannie świnię, a olbrzymi brzuch kojarzył się z ciężarną kobietą. Dzięki bogom, Branda Stark nadrabiała urodą za dwoje.

Rosanna niestety odziedziczyła skłonności do tycia i chociaż robiła co mogła, nie osiągnęła nigdy zadowalającej ją sylwetki. Jeździła konno, biegała, strzelała z łuku, pilnowała diety, a i tak tłuszczyk zbierał się jej na boczkach i twarzy. Ale również i na piersiach, co przyciągało uwagę wielu mężczyzn. Czarne loki wyglądały na wiecznie nieułożone, ale Lya wiedziała, że wymagało to od jej kuzynki wiele pracy związanej z ugniataniem. Wielki uśmiech i śmiałość sprawiały, że nie mogła odpędzić się od zalotników, których z wspaniale udawaną naiwnością ignorowała.

Dana, najwyższa i najstarsza, przerastała wzrostem nawet swojego brata. Jej poważna, zdystansowana twarz przypominała trochę ojca Lyanny. Mogła chodzić, biegać, jeździć konno na oklep, tańczyć czy strzelać z łuku, a cały czas wyglądała jak prawdziwa szlachcianka. Wyglądała pięknie, ale zbyt zimno i niedostępnie, aby jakikolwiek mężczyzna bez skłonności samobójczych zaczął się nią interesować.

– Lya, zmiana! Daj też innym poćwiczyć! – rzuciła z teatralną złością Rosanna.

– Eh… Mynaschan, czas się zająć tymi amatorkami… – Lyanna uniosła podbródek, naśladując Barbrey Ryswell.

Zaczęła odchodzić dumnym krokiem, jednak potknęła się o wystający kamień. Runęła prosto w ramiona Dany. Starsza dziewczyna spojrzała na nią z przyganą. Lya roześmiała się.

– Dzięki – rzuciła.

Kuzynka przewróciła oczami.

– Matka cię wzywa do gabinetu – stwierdziła poważnie.

– Coś ważnego?

– Strażnik na ciebie naskarżył – powiedziała Talia. Albo podsłuchiwała, albo skorzystała z uwielbienia służby.

– Och, Marty, Marty… Grabisz sobie… – wymruczała Lyanna.

 

Gdyby ciotka Branda nie urodziła się w rodzinie szlacheckiej, zostałaby najlepszą komediantką w Siedmiu Królestwach. Przy obcych stanowiła wspaniały przykład nudnej, pokornej, nieśmiałej żony, przy rodzinie stawała się zaś urodzoną przywódczynią, opanowaną, inteligentną i szanowaną. W pewnych momentach zdawały jej się inne odstępstwa – czasami wychodziła kochająca, przyjazna, zabawna, kochająca rozrywki osoba. Lyanna lubiła to – nikt nie potrafił przewidzieć, co jej krewna może zrobić.

Gabinet jej męża, a w każdym razie tak twierdziła, mieścił się na piętrze. Za oknem majaczyła się w oddali Zatoka Rozbitków ze złocistą plażą. Zapewne latem wielu prostaczków tłoczyło się na niej, pływając, gdy szlachcicom nie wypadało robić takich głupot. Lya zastanawiała się, czy wybór takiego miejsca do pracy był objawem masochizmu dawnego lorda.

Lord Rogers jak zawsze spał, gdy ciotka przeglądała jakieś papiery. Jeden list, ze złamaną pieczęcią zajmował honorowe miejsce po prawej stronie biurka. Pozostałe lady Branda odkładała na lewo przed swojego męża.

– Nie zapukałaś – stwierdziła starsza kobieta.

Lyanna wzruszyła ramionami i rzuciła się na miękki fotel. Przewiesiła nogi przez podłokietnik i spojrzała wyczekująco.

– Za bardzo przypominasz mi Lyarrę, dziecko. Ona też nie potrafiła się zachować. Ach, krew Wędrownego Wilka jest w was silna… – westchnęła. – Słyszałam, że uciekłaś strażnikowi. Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego?

Problem z ciotką polegał właśnie na tym, że nie oceniała. Nie zważała na żadne emocje, nie tłumaczyła, dlaczego Lyanna nie powinna czegoś robić. Po prostu pytała ją o powody.

– Nie wiem – odparła, rumieniąc się.

– Wilki nie są stworzone do życia w klatce – stwierdziła Branda. – Też to przeżywałam. Co byś powiedziała, gdybym zaproponowała ci dwa tygodnie samej, w cichym, spokojnym miejscu? Bez ludzi, tylko ty i Bantis?

– To podstęp? Chcesz mnie gdzieś zamknąć?

Ciotka zaśmiała się gardłowo.

– Nie, nie! Mam na myśli Summerhall. Zostawisz strażników w jednej z pobliskich wiosek, może Mariah, jest bardziej po drodze. A potem sama pojedziesz do ruin Summerhall, z zapasami żywności. To bezpieczne miejsce, ale wokół jest dobry las do jazdy. Nie ryzykujesz, że spotkasz kogoś niebezpiecznego, może najwyżej jakiś minstrel się przybłąka w te tereny. Co powiesz?

Lyanna nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy. To zupełnie nie pasowało do jej ciotki. W dodatku ten uśmiech. Kolejny dobry dzień? Już drugi w ciągu ostatniego księżyca? Wiedziała, że musi to wykorzystać.

– Tak, ciociu, bardzo chciałabym! – Usiadła kulturalnie, ze stopami na ziemi, kolanami przy sobie i prostymi plecami, tak jak ćwiczyła z matką Iana na lekcjach etykiety.

– Pojedziesz jutro. Dostaniesz zapasy żywności. Ale musisz mi jedno obiecać, bo twoi rodzice mnie zabiją, zrozumiano?

Lya pokiwała głową z najładniejszym uśmiechem.

– Przysięgnij, że jeśli napotkasz jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, zrobisz wszystko, aby się obronić. Wszystko.

– Przysięgam – odparła wolno, niepewna intencji ciotki.

– Masz niezwykły dar kochanie. Pamiętaj o nim. I w razie czego, zapomnij o litości – rzekła z siłą Branda.

Lyanna zamrugała.

– Wiesz?

– Oczywiście! W tym zamku nic się przede mną nie ukryje – stwierdziła z naganą.

 

Rankiem kolejnego dnia orszak jeźdźców wyruszył z Amberly. Prowadziła go chuderlawa dziewczynka na czarnej klaczy, a zaraz za nią podążało pół tuzina mężczyzn.

Martyn Cassel z gniewną miną i przekleństwem, cisnącym się na usta, Mynaschan o czarnej skórze ze złotym łukiem na plecach, Rymon Norrey, daleki krewny lorda Norreya z gór, Chudy Tom, jeden z najlepszych szermierzy Winterfell, Rudy Pet o twarzy usianej piegami oraz Amon Storm, bękarci syn brata lorda Rogersa, który pojechał tylko po to, aby unikać wzroku swojej macochy, grubej, wiecznie pijanej krowy o wyjątkowo szpetnym imieniu Utrynna.

– Jesteś taki brzydki – stwierdziła Lyanna do dodatkowego konia, który spowalniał ją w czasie jazdy. – Mówi się, że nie należy oceniać konia po wyglądzie pyska, ale brzydszego już chyba nie było. No bez przesady, ale spójrz na siebie, a potem porównaj się z Bantis. Trzeba coś jeszcze dodawać? Ech. Masz w ogóle jakieś imię? Nazwę cię Żółw. Na północy nie mamy żółwi, wiesz? Koni tak wolnych jak ty zresztą też…

Martyn jęknął głośno, a z jego ust w końcu wydobyła się długo wstrzymywana wiązanka przekleństw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę to zajęło, problemy zdrowotne przytłoczyły mnie, ale w końcu rozdział jest. I to z perspektywy Lyanny! Zaplanowałam też całkiem sporo przyszłych rozdziałów i znalazłam betę w tym czasie.  
> Co sądzicie? Każda opinia motywuje mnie do pracy nad tą historią.  
> Jeszcze raz przepraszam za tę wpadkę z poprzednim rozdziałem. Poprawna wersja jest już dostępna. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że może się stać coś takiego! Teraz upewniam się, że wszystko się ładnie wkleja.  
> Pozdrawiam serdecznie!


	5. Oberyn I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie jestem całkowicie zadowolona, w dodatku to tylko jeden rozdział, a obiecałam dwa w tym roku. Przepraszam! Chyba nie umiem pisać Oberyna... A gdy to planowałam wydawało się bardzo łatwe i przyjemne...

Dolina okazała się zawodem równie wielkim, co Krainy Zachodu. Całkowicie monotonna, pełna pól i otoczona Górami Księżycowymi. Szare niebo przyprawiało go o melancholię, a lodowate temperatury i śnieg zniechęcały całkowicie do czegokolwiek. W dodatku Elia nie czuła się najlepiej. Już po kilku dniach kaszlała, jednak upierała się, aby kontynuować podróż.

– Och, naprawdę myślisz, że pozwolę ci się wymigać od zaręczyn, braciszku? Po moim trupie!

Oberyn również nie miał ochoty zostawać tu dłużej. Nic nie potrafiło zatrzymać jego zainteresowania na dłużej niż kilka minut. Jedyne miasto, Gulltown, nie miało żadnego charakteru. Owszem, widywał sporo ciekawych ludzi, ale raczej trzymali się własnego towarzystwa.

A potem było tylko gorzej. Nikt poza lordem Graftonem nie zaserwował mu czegokolwiek zjadliwego, potrawy były mdłe, wino przesłodzone aż rzygać mu się chciało, gdy zasiadał do stołu. Tęsknił za palącymi przyprawami Dorne.

Cieszył się, że przynajmniej zabrał Ellarię. Jego nowa faworyta okazywała się lekarstwem na wszelkie zło świata. I to nie tylko dzięki wybitnym umiejętnościom w łóżku, ale przede wszystkim słodkiemu, lecz śmiałemu usposobieniu.

Liczyli początkowo na znalezienie kogoś ładnego, jednak niemal każda kobieta w trakcie rozmowy ujawniała obrzydliwą cnotliwość. W dodatku zainteresowanych własną płcią lub wieloma osobami w łożu ze świecą tu szukać.

Spadkobierca Boltonów przebywający akurat w Redfort był kolejnym zawodem. Przystojny, uprzejmy, miły… niczym się nie wyróżniał. A słyszeli tyle opowieści o obdzieraniu ze skóry w lochach, kompletnym bezprawiu na ziemiach Dreadfort i lodowym spojrzeniu Roose’a Boltona.

Niektórzy twierdzili, że Orle Gniazdo było najpiękniejszym zamkiem w całym Westeros, przewyższającym nawet pod tym względem Wysogród. Oberyn z chęcią przyjrzałby mu się z bliska, obszedł każdy zakamarek zanim dokonałby sądu. Niestety trwała zima, więc lord Arryn przeniósł się do Księżycowych Bram, brzydkiego, szarego fortu bez jakichkolwiek wygód, wtajpiającego się w pobliskie góry. Widziany z tej odległości letni zamek prezentowało się ładnie, ale nie nadzwyczajnie.

Jon Arryn okazał się człowiekiem do bólu praktycznym. Wysoki i barczysty, pozbawiony kilku zębów i z gęstą brodą, grzecznie zaoferował im gościnę, ale nie interesowały go rozrywki. Przynajmniej jego zarządczyni, różowowłosa tyroshijka, zajęła się przygotowaniami do uczty.

Jego bratanek, a zarazem dziedzic, Elbert Arryn, był nudny jak cała dolina, przystojny, grzeczny, ale małomówny, posłuszny wujowi w dosłownie wszystkim. Oberyn już stwierdził, że go nie lubi.

– Wiesz, że to może być w przyszłości twój dobry brat? – powiedziała mu Ashara Dayne, gdy szli do komnat gościnnych. – Jest zaręczony z Catelyn Tully.

– Nie będzie nim – odparł Oberyn. – Nie zamierzam zgodzić się na małżeństwo z jakąś andalską panienką. 

Dwóch wychowanków lorda Arryna, Robert Baratheon i Eddard Stark, nie mogłoby się bardziej od siebie różnić. Ten pierwszy wysoki, umięśniony i głośny, drugi niższy, smukły i całkiem spokojny. A jednak zaskakującą dobrze się dogadywali.

– Słyszałam plotki, jakoby Robert Baratheon planował zaręczyny z Lyanną Stark. Ale Eddard… On jest wolny, z wielkiego rodu… Matka nie mogłaby odmówić, a lord Stark nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko córce Dayne’ów dla drugiego syna – mówiła Ashara z zamyśleniem.

– Wszystko lepsze od Yronwooda – odparł Oberyn.

– Jakie mam szanse? Ellario?

– Wygląda na nieśmiałego. Jeśli go nie przestraszysz, padnie ci do stóp.

– Elio, pomożesz mi znaleźć odpowiedni strój na wieczór? Ładny, ale nie wyzywający… – gadała Ashara.

Okna w komnacie Oberyna zostały zasłonięte, a ogień rozpalony. Mimo to marzł w ciemności. Ellaria z zainteresowaniem błądziła wzrokiem po meblach, rozsiadając się wygodnie na łóżku. Tandetne ozdóbki wyglądały na wciśnięte raczej z obowiązku niż poczucia estetyki, a pokój wyglądał tak surowo, jak to możliwe.

Kilku barczystych służących bez wysiłku wniosło ich bagaże, lekkie, aby nie opóźniać jazdy. Jeden z nich zarumienił się pod wzrokiem Oberyna, co nie umknęło Ellarii. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

W drzwiach pojawiła się zarządczyni, najbarwniejsza postać na całym dworze. Przystrojona w wielokolorowe, jaskrawe jedwabie i lemurze futra, z farbowanymi na różowo włosami i pełną delikatności radością stanowiła przeciwieństwo Księżycowych Bram.

– Mój książę, pani, liczę, że jesteście zadowoleni ze swoich pokoi – powiedziała słodkim głosem.

– Żadna pani, jestem tylko bękartem – mruknęła Ellaria, rozkładając się na łożu.

– A ja byłą niewolnicą. Nauczono mnie, że grzecznie jest tutaj mówić to ludzi  _ pani _ – odparła nadal radośnie zarządczyni. – Nazywam się Trianna, w razie gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali, pytajcie o mnie. Lord Arryn to mężczyzna praktyczny, jednak postaram się zapewnić wam, co tylko będę w stanie.

– Na początek wystarczy dobry burdel – stwierdził Oberyn.

Kobieta skrzywiła się lekko.

– Niestety w tych okolicach ciężko o dobry przybytek. Lord Baratheon najczęściej wybiera się do  _ Czerwonego Pałacu _ w pobliskiej wiosce, jednak obsługują tam wyłącznie mężczyzn. Wybór dziewcząt jest całkiem dobry, jednak chłopców przyjmuje tylko dwóch. Możesz tam iść, mój książę, jednak twoja faworyta nie znajdzie tam przyjemności – wytłumaczyła przepraszająco Trianna.

– Północ jest okropna – stwierdziła Ellaria.

– Niestety… W Wolnych Miastach gospodarze przysyłają gościom najpiękniejszych niewolników w ramach powitania. Mam wrażenie, że im więcej czasu spędzam w Westeros, tym mniej je rozumiem.

– Więc co się tu trzyma? – zapytał Oberyn. Gdy jemu nie podobało się dane miejsce, po prostu wyjeżdżał.

– Miłość! – zaświergotała.

– Do…?

Spuściła wzrok i spojrzała na księcia spod rzęs.

– Do  _ ser _ Elberta – wyszeptała.

Jak na kobietę, która pełniła tak ważną funkcję w kraju zdominowanym przez mężczyzn, była zbyt zmienna w swojej śmiałości. W jednej chwili całkowcie pewnie opowiadała o burdelach, chwilę później peszyła się na samą wzmiankę o miłości. Czyżby bała się uczuć?

– Odwzajemniona? – dopytywała Ellaria.

– Na całe szczęście! Wiem, że mnie kocha. Ale to mężczyzna obowiązku i ożeni się z Catelyn Tully, jeśli tak nakaże lord Jon.

Jak ktoś zdradzający informacje o życiu uczuciowym dziedzica swego lorda nowo poznanym osobom mógł zostać zarządcą wielkiego zamku? Czyżby zdobyła pozycję poprzez łóżko? Jeśli tak, musiała mieć wybitne umiejętności.

Jednak to nie miało sensu. Zarządca to kiepska pozycja dla kochanki. Dawało to władzę, ale wiązało się z ogromem pracy. Mimo to, chciał ją sprawdzić.

– Twierdzisz, że zrobisz wszystko, abyśmy poczuli się dobrze w tym zamku. To, czego nam brakuje to partner do łóżka. Rozwiążesz to? – zapytał kpiąco.

Podniosła wzrok. To spojrzenie sprawiło, że on, Czerwona Żmija z Dorne, zapragnął się odsunąć. Błękitne oczy przypominały odłamki lodu, tak zimne, że aż parzące. Zdawało się, że powoli wypala w nim dziurę, a ostre odłamki szkła wbijają się w ranę.

– Jeśli tego sobie życzysz, mogę zaoferować swoje usługi – powiedziała gładko.

Uśmiech, który nie schodził z twarzy Trianny, nadawał jej wygląd drapieżnika, rozkoszującego się tą chwilą nim rozszarpie gardło ofiary. Oberyn roześmiał się.

– Z chęcią je przyjmiemy, moja pani – odparł, nie mając pojęcia, co robi.

– Teraz czy po uczcie? Mam obowiązek dopilnować przygotowań, ale oczywiście mogę część zadań zlecić służącym – świergotała.

– Poczekamy – rzekła Ellaria. – Tymczasem możesz przysłać tu tego piegowatego tragarza…

– Jak sobie życzysz, moja pani! – Zarządczyni wyszła szybkim krokiem, pozostawiając po sobie dziwną pustkę w szarym pomieszczeniu.

Oberyn uniósł brwi.

– Wiesz, że on raczej nie wydawał się tobą zainteresowany? – spytał Ellarię.

– Ale to pierwszy ładny facet, któremu się podobasz, w tym okropnym kraju! Nie możesz przepuścić takiej szansy. A ja pójdę pomóc Asharze złapać jej wilka.

– Jak miło, że o mnie dbasz… – stwierdził.

– Nie ma za co. Może już niedługo nie będę miała cię tylko dla siebie? A jeśli uroki Lysy Tully okażą się silniejsze od moich?

– Uroki? U Andala? Chyba żartujesz… Te dziewczynki tylko szyją, śpiewają i powtarzają wyuczone komplementy. Ja pragnę kobety z krwi i kości… Żywej, nie zrobionej z porcelany.

Ich usta złączyły się w gwałtownym pocałunku. Przerwało go pukanie do drzwi.

– Powodzenia! – rzuciła Ellaria na odchodne.

 

Robett okazał się chętnym i utalentowanym kochankiem. Nie trzeba go było długo przekonywać, aby rozebrał się przed Oberynem i z energią odwzajemniał wszelkie pocałunki. Olbrzymie mięśnie i gęste owłosienie okazało się równie podniecające, co jędrne piersi Ellarii, a w samotności jego nowy kochanek całkowicie wyzbył się nieśmiałości.

Niestety wszystko, co piękne, kiedyś musiało się skończyć i także Oberyn musiał się ubrać na ucztę. Mógłby się spóźnić, ale powrót Ellarii niespecjalnie spodobał się Robettowi. Książę zdecydował się na skromne, ale grube szaty w kolorze soku cytrynowego i brudnopomarańczowe spodnie, które dostał od Elii. Musiał przyznać, że węże wyszyte na dole nogawek w skromny wzór wyglądały naprawdę ładnie, chociaż z daleka były prawie niewidoczne.

Gdy uznał, że nic więcej nie musi robić, aby wyglądać pięknie, wyszedł w końcu ze swoją kochanką, ubraną w czerwoną suknię, przy ziemi przechodzącą w żółć. Żadne z nich za nią nie przepadało, ale stanowiła najlepszą osłonę przed mrozem Doliny ze wszystkich ubrań, które przywiozła.

Elia jednak nie wyglądała dobrze. Zbladła i poruszała się niczym zmęczona życiem staruszka, a jej oczy błyszczały w ten okropny sposób, jak zawsze, gdy chorowała. Ale nic nie powiedział. Wiedział, że nie chciała okazywać słabości przed lordem Arrynem.

Ashara za to wprost promieniała. Bladofioletowa suknia sprawiała, że ametystowe oczy dziewczyny jeszcze bardziej się wybijały. Długie, czarne loki opadały aż do pasa, a nietypowo blada dla dornijki twarz ukazywała rysy Valyrian. Nic dziwnego, że uważano ją za najpiękniejszą w królestwie. Z łatwością uwiedzie tego swojego Starka.

– Prześliczne spodnie, Oberynie – stwierdziła z uśmiechem Elia. – Skąd je masz?

– Ah, nie wiem, nie pamiętam, przykro mi – odparł, wzdychając teatralnie.

Ruszyli na ucztę i Oberyn aż wytrzeszczył oczy. Nigdy nie widział równie surowej sali bankietowej. Szare ściany z cegieł, brak jakichkolwiek ozdób. Całe szczęście, sama organizacja nadrabiała za miejsce. Dziesiątki potraw rozstawiono na stołach: ciasto cytrynowe, jajecznicę ze smoczą papryczką, młode jagnię w sosie grzybowym, ryby smażone, wędzone, nóżki w galarecie, ślimaki i małże podane na podłużnych talerzach, a także pieczone ziemniaki, kaczkę nadziewaną jabłkiem i schab podany z marchewką i bazylią. Wszystkie te piękne zapachy unosiły się po całej sali.

Zasiedli do stołu, a stado służących natychmiast podbiegło, z przeróżnymi trunkami na rękach. Wina z Dorne i Arbor, tutejszy miód i kozie mleko, z niezrozumiałych powodów bardzo popularne w Dolinie. Oczywiście wybrał pierwszy z tych trunków, zamiast żałosnych, bezsmakowych wyrobów północnych.

Muzyka zaczęła grać. Oberyn mgliście pamiętał głos minstrela, nazywał się bodajże Dandelion i słynął z liczby kochanek, która niemal dorównywała Oberynowi mimo młdoego wieku. I, co najgorsze, niemal wszystkie kobiety w pomieszczeniu wpatrywały się w niego żarłocznie. A przy tym nie wydawał się zainteresowany własną płcią!

Przynajmniej Ellaria wydawała się z niego zadowolona. Tego wieczoru mieli co prawda skosztować tyroshijki, ale Oberyn nie wątpił, że jego kochanka i tak znajdzie drogę do łóżka tego mężczyzny. Wolałby być z nią, ale doceniał, że przynajmniej wcześniej o niego zadbała.

Ashara Dayne z delikatnym uśmieszkiem czarowała młodego Eddarda. Wilczek rumienił się jak dziewica. Zapewne nigdy jeszcze nie dotknął kobiety. Oberyn mu współczuł. Zmarnował już zbyt wiele lat.

Trianna snuła się po sali, w swych kolorowych szatach. Od czasu do czasu szeptała coś służącym. Wzrok Elberta Arryna cały czas za nią podążał. Mężczyzna jadł dużo, nie spoglądając nawet, co sobie nakłada. Kielicha też nie oszczędzał, a posłuszne służki dolewały mu coraz więcej czarnego napoju.

Robert Baratheon zachwalał głośno tyłek jednej z dziewek, a Jon Arryn zaczął niezobowiązującą rozmowę z Elią. Oberyn nudził się, szczególnie, że Ellaria poszła czarować swojego barda. Ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, czekał na nadejście nocy.

Gdy dzwony wybiły północ, a Elia i Jon Arryn już dawno wrócili do zaciszka komnat, Ellaria wróciła do niego wraz z Trianną. Udali się w trójkę do sypialni, zostawiając Asharę flirtującą ze Starkiem, Baratheona, który zabawiał się piersiami rudej służki i śpiącego na stole Elberta.

I musiał przyznać, że ta noc, spędzona z ukochaną Ellarią i dziwną zarządczynią, zapadła mu w pamięć do końca życia. I chyba nigdy jeszcze nikt go tak nie zdominował, jak ta kobieta. I nikt nie zdominował Ellarii tak, jak Trianna z Tyrosh.


	6. Eddard I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Późno, krótko i w nowej formie. Miałam straszny problem ze znalezieniem motywacji do napisania tego rozdziału. Co sądzicie? Przyjemnie czyta się takie listy rodzeństwa? Wypadły w miarę naturalnie?

_ Drogi Nedzie! _

_ Przepraszam, że tak późno odpisuję, ale nie znalazłam ostatnio czasu. Zima na południu jest łagodna, Bantis nadal może gnać galopem bez obawy o poślizgnięcie. Śniegu albo wcale nie ma, albo ledwo zakrywa ziemię. A Bran i Ben grzęzną pewnie po pas! A jak tam u Ciebie? Ile nasypało? _

_ Jon wspominał cokolwiek o pasowaniu? Wierzę, że na to zasługujesz. Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego znam i świetnie walczysz! Podpytaj go! Ile można zwlekać? Chcę już, aby mówiono do Ciebie ser. A Ty będziesz się uroczo rumienił… Co ty na to, braciszku? _

_ Uwielbiam Amberly. Danę z jej wiecznym opanowaniem i politowaniem skierowanym w moją stronę (nie żartuję, uwielbiam jak unosi tę ciemną brew i robi tę śmieszną minę, przypomina trochę babcię Marnę). Ostatnio poleciła mi kilka fajnych książek, pochłonęłam je w trzy dni. Zobacz, może znajdziesz je w bibliotece Orlego Gniazda. „Legenda Srebrnej Heleny”, „Kroniki wojen Durrana XVIII” (autorstwa maestera Purensa, jest jeszcze wersja Gaspara, ale tego nie da się czytać). I „Listy Argelli”. To zbiór ballad, ale przyznaję, że płakałam przy nich. Tylko nie mów Branowi i Benowi! Nie dadzą mi potem żyć. _

_ Rosanna jest zbyt słodka i radosna, aby jej nie lubić. Po prostu nie da się! Nie mogę się z nią nawet pokłócić, bo zaraz mnie przeprosi i przyniesie ciasteczka czekoladowe! Jest takim uroczym misiem! (Chociaż zdarza się się pokazać pazury, ale nigdy wobec mnie. Dlatego uwielbiam ją jeszcze bardziej!) _

_ Talia za to to mój mały klon. Co znaczy, że wyrośnie na najwspanialszego człowieka na świecie. Prawda, braciszku? Nie strzela jeszcze z łuku tak dobrze, ale idzie jej coraz lepiej. Prawie tak dobrze jak mi, gdy zaczynałam… Na co komu skromność? Dlaczego miałbym udawać, że nie widzę, jak cudowna jestem? _

_ Ale nie wszystko jest takie super. Chociażby wujek Harrold. Ja naprawdę nie mogę traktować tego człowieka poważnie!  On nawet nie udaje, że jest panem zamku. Ciocia Branda ma dwa razy większe jaja od niego! Ale dobra, to jest jeszcze do wytrzymania. Tylko jego sposób bycia… To taki… rozlazły człowiek. _

_ „Wuju, czy możesz mi podać sos?” _

_ „Co? Powtórz… Aaa, dobrze. Sos. Sos. Hmmm… Jaki sos? Eeee… Który to? Ach tak, oczywiście, eeee… Lyanno. Yyyy…? Już ci podaję… Eh… Proszę…” _

_ Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie to jest męczące! _

_ Elvyr jest już lepszy, ale tak przynudza… Nie da się z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Tylko obowiązki i obowiązki. Jak zarządca, a nie syn lorda w najlepszej części życia. I uważa, że polowania to strata czasu. Wyobrażasz sobie?! _

_ Ale najgorsze z najgorszych są tutejsze konie. Niby tak blisko dornijskich piaskowców, a jednak tak daleka. Tutejsze konie tak się ociągają, galopują wolniej niż Bantis kłusuje. A podobno to są te szybsze! Całe szczęście, że mam moją słodyczkę, bo bym nie przeżyła. Strażnicy dostają szału, gdy na niej uciekam! Kochana bestia! _

_ Coraz lepiej potrafię nad nią panować. Wiesz o czym mówię. Nie chcę o tym pisać. Ale ostatnio naprawdę potrafię ją kontrolować. Nie tylko patrzeć, ale też rzeczywiście mieć władzę nad tym ciałem. To mnie fascynuje… i przeraża. _

_ Ned, co mam zrobić? To jest takie dziwne. Na początku nie chciałam o tym wspominać, ale wiem, że to ważne. Pisałam z maesterem Aemonem, ale nie wydaje się do końca przekonany. Chyba uważa, że kłamię albo mam złudzenia. Mam nadzieję, że mama coś wymyśli. _

_ Ale nie martw się, Ned! Czerp z życia! Mniej powagi, więcej radości! Poproś Jona o pasowanie, jeździj konno, rozmawiaj z ludźmi. Po prostu się baw! Jesteśmy za młodzi na zmartwienia! I napisz, co u Ciebie. Twoje listy są takie krótkie! _

_ Pozdrawiam i przesyłam całusy _

_ Lya _

_ PS Rosanna przekazuje Ci pozdrowienia. _

_ PPS Robercie, nie, nie lubię kwiatów. Zimowe róże to wyjątek. Zwykłe: czerwone, białe czy żółte to zwykła tandeta. Ale zimowe to rośliny magiczne, bardzo cenione przez Dzieci Lasu. Używały ich płatków do uzdrawiania. Niektórzy uważają też, że stanowią obronę przed Innymi. Poza tym mają wyjątkowo ostre kolce, naprawdę niewiele ludzi potrafi zerwać zimową różę bez utraty krwi (oczywiście mi zawsze się udaje). _

_ Natomiast łuk uważam za broń znacznie praktyczniejszą od miecza. Owszem, szermierka wygląda pięknie i jest wspaniałą sztuką, jednak z łuku da się łatwiej, szybciej i bez wysiłku zabijać duże grupy nieprzyjaciół. Dlatego sądzę, że to najlepsza istniejąca broń. _

_ I nie porównuj łuku do kuszy! Ładowanie kuszy jest powolne i długo trwa. Z łuku można szyć bez przerwy aż zabraknie strzał w kołczanie. A wtedy będzie dwudziestu wrogów mniej. _

 

Eddard uśmiechnął się, czytając po raz kolejny list od siostry i zabrał się za odpisywanie. Na trochę o nim zapomniał i miał wyrzuty sumienia. Lya musiała się martwić.

 

_ Najdroższa siostrzyczko! _

Ned przyjrzał się krytycznie temu nagłówkowi. Lyanna pewnie go wyśmieje.

_ Uwierz, niektórzy zaczęliby tak list! Południowe zwyczaje są dziwne. I coraz więcej zaczyna wchodzić mi do krwi. Czas wrócić na Północ. _

Tak, to było dobre wytłumaczenie! Zastanowił się co dalej. Przeczytał jeszcze raz początek listu Lyi.

_ Ja też przepraszam. Dostałem Twoją wiadomość już przed kilkoma dniami, ale przyjazd dornijczyków do Doliny bardzo mnie zaabsorbował. _

To nie była cała prawda, ale nie potrafił napisać siostrze o Asharze. Najpierw chciał to ułożyć w głowie.

_ U nas cały czas sypie. Nie jest źle i da się jakoś przejść tu, na dole, w Księżycowych Bramach. Ale góry są praktycznie nieprzejezdne. Masz może wiadomości od Brana, Bena albo rodziców? Moje wiadomości pozostają bez odpowiedzi. Martwi mnie, co może się dziać na Północy. Zima trwa już za długo. Jak stan zapasów? Co z cenami żywności? Zimno, głód, choroby… Nic nie wiemy. Boję się, co może się dziać w zamku. _

W pierwszej chwili Ned pomyślał, że takie tematy mogły być zbyt poważne dla jego młodszej siostry. Ale trwała zima, a ona musiała zrozumieć, co to oznacza. Latem mogła sobie pozwolić na dziecięcą radość, ale przyszedł czas dorosnąć.

W zamyśleniu po raz kolejny stracił wątek. Nie potrafił pisać. Zazwyczaj po prostu odpowiadał kolejno na każdy akapit, ale nie potrafił przelać myśli na papier. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien napisać o swoich przemyśleniach Lyannie? W końcu uznał, że sama to zrozumie. Wrócił do wiadomości siostry.

Pasowanie… Tego popołudnia poszedł za radą siostry do gabinetu Jona.

– Och, witaj, Ned. – Lord uśmiechnął się, ukazując stare, pożółkłe zęby. – Coś się stało?

Eddard nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Zarumienił się.

– M-moja siostra prosiła, abym zapytał, czy w najbliższym czasie będę pasowany.

Podrapał się za uchem, spuszczając wzrok na idealnie uporządkowane biurko. Jon mruknął i podparł się łokciem o blat.

– Tak… Tak. Myślałem o tym. Jeszcze trochę, ale gdy spotkasz siostrę, będziesz już mógł pokazać jej ostrogi.

Ned podniósł wzrok i wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Lord zawsze karcił Roberta za niecierpliwość i odpowiadał jedynie:

– Powiem ci, gdy przyjdzie czas.

 

_ Jon mówi, że już niedługo. Twierdzi, że jeszcze przed naszym spotkaniem. Ale to nieważne. Czy sądzisz, że „ser” to jedynie tytuł? Rycerstwo to obowiązek bronienia niewinnych, a nie pusta nominacja! _

Eddard czuł obowiązek, aby skarcić siostrę, ale nigdy my to specjalnie nie wychodziło. Więc prędko przeszedł do następnych akapitów. Traktowały o ich kuzynkach, więc zdecydował, że to dobre miejsce, aby napisać coś o ostatnich gościach.

_ Jak wspominałem wyżej, byli u nas dornijczycy: książę Oberyn Martell z siostrą, księżniczką Elią. Zabrał też kochankę, chociaż w Riverrun ma spotkać potencjalną narzeczoną. Wyobrażasz sobie taki brak szacunku? Pewnie na miejscu Lysy Arryn uderzyłabyś go! (Chociaż to byłoby niemal równie niegodne, nie rób tak ludziom!) _

Nie wiedział, czy wspomnieć o Asharze. Ale gdyby ją pominął, a Lyanna zorientowała się, miałby przechlapane.

_ Była z nimi też Ashara Dayne. Wiesz, siostra Miecza Poranka. Rozmawiałem z nią trochę w bibliotece, a potem nawet tańczyliśmy. Dornijskie zwyczaje są dziwne. U nich kobieta prosząca mężczyznę do tańca to nic dziwnego! Robert śmiał się ze mnie, ale nie wypadało odmówić. _

Spojrzał krytycznie na tekst i zastanowił się, czy coś zmieniać. Musiałby jednak przepisać cały list od początku. Uznał, że to wystarczy, chociaż bał się, że Lyanna zacznie czytać między wierszami.

_ Nie powinnaś mówić tak o lordzie i gospodarzu! Może był zmęczony po długim dniu pracy! Nie przynoś rodzicom wstydu i nie bądź taka. Nie obraża się człowieka w jego własnym domu. Nawet listownie! _

W dyskusję o koniach nie zamierzał jednak dać się wciągnąć. Tutaj w życiu nie dałby rady przekonać Lyanny. Po prostu miała większą wiedzę i wyszedłby na głupka.

_ Próbowałaś kontaktować się z Arcymaesterem Marwynem z Cytadeli? Ma maskę z valyriańskiej stali. Jeśli ktoś po tej stronie Muru może Ci pomóc, to tylko on. Ewentualnie musimy mieć nadzieję, że mamie uda się znaleźć wśród dzikich… no wiesz. _

Eddard zacisnął zęby. Martwił się o siostrę. Jej umiejętności nasilały się. Dawniej wchodziła w ciała zwierząt wyłącznie we śnie. Potem zaczęła również na jawie. Jeśli obecnie potrafiła kontrolować ciało swojej klaczy, to co mogło stać później…? Czy będzie w stanie przejmować władzę nad ludźmi? Wzdrygnął się. To było złe i niewłaściwe.

_ U mnie wszystko dobrze. Teraz po wyjeździe dornijczyków w zamku panuje spokój. Głównie trenuję i staję się coraz lepszy z mieczem. Jeżdżę też konno z Robertem i Elbertem. Często zajeżdżamy też do pobliskich wiosek i rozmawiamy z ludźmi. Nic specjalnie interesującego. A u Ciebie? _

Nie wspomniał o cotygodniowych odwiedzinach u Myi Stone. Robert mógł zostać kiedyś jej narzeczonym.

_ Twój Ned _

_ PS Robert również pozdrawia. Zdołałem go też przekonać, aby zaczął pisać oddzielne listy, więc czekaj! Pozdrów naszych kuzynów i ciocię Brandę! _


	7. Barbrey I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cóż, trochę późno, ale jeszcze w marcu. Przynajmniej raz w życiu mam usprawiedliwienie inne niż lenistwo: miesiąc leżałam w szpitalu bez dostępu do internetu. Ale już jest ok. Więc zapraszam na rozdział.  
> Uwaga! Zbliżamy się w końcu do jakiegoś punktu kulminacyjnego!

W ciągu ostatnich tygodni, odkąd dolna część jej brzucha zaczęła się zaokrąglać, Barbrey miała problemy ze snem. Nie potrafiła się wygodnie ułożyć i ciągle zmieniała pozycję na łóżku. Czasami mijały całe godziny od zgaszenia świec do ostatecznego zaśnięcia dziewczyny. A nawet wtedy nie potrafiła zaznać spokoju.

Odkąd dowiedziała się o ciąży każdej nocy widziała ją. Wysoko i idealnie smukłą dziewczynę o pięknej, bladej twarzy, długich palcach i złotych oczach, wpatrującą się w Barbrey oskarżycielsko. Była ubrana w żałobną, czarną suknię, zakrywającą skromnie wszelkie kształty. Siedziała na bladoróżowym fotelu, splamionym brązową krwią.

– Barbrey – mówiła cicho. – Barbrey – szeptała. – Och, moja mała siostrzyczko – jej głos przechodził w syk. – Okryłaś nasz ród hańbą. Jesteś zwykłą ladacznicą, niegodną nazwiska naszych przodków. – Zacisnęła pięści na oparciu krzesła. – W domu narzeczonego urodzisz dziecko innego. Och, Barbrey… Zawsze wiedziałam, że tak skończysz.

Bethany odwróciła pogardliwie wzrok.

– Ja, jak przystało na wysoko urodzoną damę, dziewictwo oddałam mężowi w dniu ślubu. I dopiero po roku urodziłam pierwsze dziecko, wyczekiwane przez Roose’a i przez naszego ojca. Twoje jest naszą zgubą. I zgubą jego ojca.

Przenikliwe spojrzenie Bethany powróciło do twarzy Barbrey.

– Pogrążyłaś ród Ryswellów, ród Dustinów i ród Starków. Na co liczyłaś? Że syn Strażnika Północy weźmie za żonę taką kurwę jak ty z powodu bękarta, rosnącego w twoim brzuchu?! Zawsze byłaś naiwna… – westchnęła. – On może być mężem lady Tully, lady Lannister, księżniczki z Martellów. Ale nie twoim, słodziutka! – roześmiała się. – Jesteś tylko splamioną córką pomniejszego chorążego. Zapłaci za ciebie posag, wychowa twojego małego Snowa i tyle. Koniec.

Policzki Barbrey płonęły. Zamknęła oczy.

– A jego przyszła narzeczona? Myślisz, że będzie tolerowała dziecko z innej kobiety? Wyrzuci je przez okno przy pierwszej okazji i sama urodzi prawdziwych Starków. Och, głupiutka siostrzyczko. Tak mi przykro! – Z teatralnym smutkiem Bethany pokręciła głową.

I co noc po tym śnie Barbrey budziła się z płaczem i bólem w brzuchu, nienawidząc swojej cholernej, martwej od lat siostry. Szczególnie, że miała rację. Oszukana, wykorzystana, słaba i niemądra. Była dzieckiem, uwiedzionym przez przystojnego, bogatego mężczyznę. Była dziwką.

Ale przez ten rok, kiedy sypiali razem, Barbrey naprawdę pokochała Brandona. Jego głos, siłę, porywczą naturę. Jego kutasa. Po prostu. I owszem, marzyła, że zostanie jego żoną. Nie piła herbaty księżycowej, którą jej podsuwał. Miała nadzieję, że zwiąże się z nią dla tego dziecka. Ale lady Lyarra szybko rozwiała wszelkie złudzenia.

Specjalnie przybyła wraz z mężem z Winterfell, a jej słowa działały jak kubeł lodowatej wody. A palące spojrzenie Willama Dustina i zawód ojca były jeszcze gorsze.

– Lordzie Dustin, lordzie Ryswell, lady Barbrey. Bardzo mi przykro z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji. Wiedz jednak, że nasz syn poniesie surową karę. Przez najbliższe pół roku nie opuści murów zamku, później zaś będzie miał zakaz zbliżania do Barrowton.

Barbrey zmusiła się, aby utrzymać kamienną twarz. Nigdy więcej miała nie zobaczyć Brandona… A przynajmniej do śmierci jego ojca, gdy zostanie lordem. A wtedy oboje będą już związani węzłami małżeńskimi z innymi ludźmi.

Tak bardzo chciała do niego napisać. A najlepiej spotkać się. Widząc ją na pewno przypomniałby sobie o łączącym ich uczuciu. Tak, uciekliby razem do Wolnych Miast. On walczyłby jako najemnik w kompanii, a ona czekałaby na niego w domu z gromadką dzieci. Żyliby jak normalni ludzie. Szczęśliwie. Z miłością.

Tak pogrążyła się w rozmyśleniach, że dopiero po chwili dotarły do niej kolejne słowa lady Lyarry.

– Przejmiemy opiekę nad dzieckiem, gdy tylko będzie to możliwe i wychowamy je w warunkach odpowiednich dla jego pozycji – mówiła spokojnie starsza kobieta. – W zależności od płci, gdy osiągnie odpowiedni wiek znajdziemy dla niego posiadłość bądź małżonka.

Co? Chcieli odebrać Barbrey dziecko, które miała dziewięć miesięcy nosić w sobie? Owoc pierwszej prawdziwej miłości, który miała wydać na świat wśród bólu, krzyków i krwi? Tak po prostu?

Pragnęła krzyczeć, płakać, wybiec z komnaty i uciec do lasu, zaszyć się wśród liści wraz ze swoim maleństwem. Ale nie zrobiła nic. Siedziała bez ruchu, blada i milcząca, patrząc pusto w ścianę.

Czy kiedykolwiek zobaczy, jak jej dziecko, jej syn (była pewna, że to będzie syn o czarnych włosach i szarych oczach, który wyrośnie na idealną kopię Brandona) biega i śmieje się? Czy zobaczy, jak Bran trzyma go na rękach?

– Pokryjemy także posag lady Barbrey oraz koszty uczty weselnej – kontynuowała lady Lyarra. – Jesteśmy wdzięczni za wyrozumiałość, którą okazaliście naszemu młodemu synowi. Lordzie Dustin. Lordzie Ryswell. – Skinęła każdemu z nich. – Przysięgam także, że gdy tylko to będzie możliwe połączymy nasze rody węzłem małżeńskim.

Lord Rickard siedział obok, milcząc złowrogo. Wyglądał dostojnie – wysoki, barczysty, z gęstą czarną brodą i szarymi oczami, które przypominały odłamki lodu. Bardzo przypominał Brandona, a raczej przypominałby, gdyby chociaż raz na jego twarzy pojawił się chociaż cień uśmiechu. Lord Winterfell był jednak równie surowy, co tegoroczna zima.

Spotkanie zakończyło się szybko i w ponurym nastroju, który towarzyszył również późniejszej uczcie, niezbyt wyszukanej nawet jak na standardy Północy. Trochę ryb i parę ptaków nadawałoby się może na posiłek dla zarządcy, ale nie dla Starka. Mimo to nikt nie komentował tej sytuacji, jedynie skrzywienie lady Lyarry zdradzało jakiekolwiek emocje.

Goście nie zabawili w Barrowton długo. Wyjechali już następnego dnia z tabunem strażników o posturze olbrzymów… albo po prostu ludziach z krwi Umberów, co było całkiem prawdopodobne. Często bękarty lordów znajdowały zatrudnienie w zamkach, a służba w Winterfell stanowiła nie lada zaszczyt.

Odjechali z chorągwią powiewającą na wietrze, a Barbrey myślała tylko o pożegnaniu z Brandonem. Gorących pocałunkach, którymi obdarował ją w stajni. I szelmowskim uśmiechu widocznym, gdy dosiadał konia. Powiedział, że niedługo wróci. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił.

Bran był ideałem. Pierworodny syn wielkiego lorda, przystojny wojownik, którego śmiech przypominał szczekanie. Mimo postury z mieczem poruszał się szybko, a w łóżku jeszcze szybciej. Charyzmatyczny i pełen energii… Po prostu wspaniały.

Nie wyglądał jak książę z południowej baśni. Miał w sobie dzikość Północy – szalone spojrzenie, wilczy uśmiech, wystające kły i prawdziwą siłę. Nie był ulizany, gładko wygolony, smukły i piękny niczym panienka. Nie, Barbrey w życiu nie przyciągnąłby ktoś taki. Zakochała się w prawdziwym mężczyźnie.

Przy nim Willam Dustin wydawał się tak niemrawy i nudny… Przede wszystkim za niski, za krępy, zbyt wcześnie łysiejący, zbyt powolny. Ze zbyt małymi oczami w kolorze brąziwym, a nie szarym, zbyt dużymi wargami. A poza tym, co najważniejsze – całkiem spokojny, wręcz pozbawiony energii i nużący.

Opanowanie potrafił zachować nawet w rozmowie o ciąży. Barbrey wolałaby gniew, rozczarowanie czy obrzydzenie od tej obojętności. Nie mówił wiele, wydawał się odrobinę smutny, ale nic nie robił. Tylko siedział, słuchał i odzywał się wyłącznie półsłówkami. Nie przypominał ojca, który, gdy tylko usłyszał o wszystkim, wyglądał, jakby chciał ją oddać do lochów Dreadfort.

Sam Willam jedynie przestał próbować nawiązywać nawet te krótkie pogawędki przy posiłkach. Całkowicie ignorował własną narzeczoną. Mimo to, gdy Barbrey to przemyślała, cieszyła się. Wyobrażała sobie, co zrobiłby Brandon, gdyby role się odwróciły. Zapewne zabiłby kochanka, a ją samą zbił do nieprzytomności. A potem zorientowałby się co zrobił i żalił się siostrze w pod Drzewem Sercem. Ale nie przeprosiłby. Nigdy. On nie przepraszał.

To wszystko powinno ją pocieszyć. Tylko że Brana w życiu by nie zdradziła. Po co? Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby wybrać innego mężczyznę? Gdyby została jego żoną, byłaby najwierniejszą kobietą na Północy. Nawet nie spojrzałaby na innego. Chciała tylko jego.

Pogładziła się po brzuchu, modląc się o syna.

 


	8. Arthur I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Udało się. Co prawda w ostatniej chwili, ale to jeszcze kwiecień!

Arthur zostawił Rhaegara w Summerhall z ciężkim sercem. Odjeżdżając, w każdej chwili gotów był zawrócić i popędzić wprost do poczerniałych od ognia ruin. To miejsce miało w sobie złowieszczą atmosferę, wiecznie zimne, jakby sama śmierć tam zamieszkała.

Powietrze nigdy nie ruszało się. Żaden, nawet najlżejszy wietrzyk nie zbliżał się na odległość kilku mil od starego pałacu. Dzikie zwierzęta, a nawet bojowe rumaki, których dosiadali Arthur, Oswell i Książę, płoszyły się w tych okolicach. Jedyną rośliną, która powoli zaczynała rosnąć tutaj, był rzadki, brązowawy mech.

Mimo tego Rhaegar od lat upierał się, aby przyjeżdżać tam przynajmniej raz na pół roku.

– Tu się urodziłem, Arthurze. Tylko tutaj mogę się dowiedzieć, w jakim celu. Co mam zrobić dla świata? Kim mam się stać? Tu są odpowiedzi – stwierdził kiedyś.

A za każdym razem, gdy wracali, książę wydawał się coraz bardziej szalony. Mamrotał o Księciu, Którego Obiecano i zagładzie świata. Miał obsesję. Jeszcze jako dziecku wydawało mu się, że ma być zbawicielem. Teraz uznał, że ma nim zostać jego przyszły syn.

Przynajmniej pobliska osada zwana Dornijskie Miasteczko – całkiem niesłusznie, ludność stąd niemal w całości pochodziła z krain burzy, może z wyjątkiem kilku nierządnic – oferowała jakieś rozrywki. Beria Sand, córka lorda z Gór Czerwonych, zajęła się niestety innym gościem, a rude bliźniaczki z Dorzecza wraz z kilkoma tutejszymi panna, Felly o olbrzymich piersiach, maleńką Serrą i  pulchną Violett wyruszyły do Mariah, mniej uczęszczanej wioski, gdzie nagle pojawiła się spora grupa mężczyzn na dłuższy pobyt. Dla Arthura nie została więc ani jedna. Zirytował się nie na żarty, nawet Oswell odsuwał się widząc go takiego, a znali się przecież od lat. Jednak nawet on uznał iskrę, świecącą w fioletowych oczach, za złowieszczą.

Przynajmniej Gravier, jego dornijski ogier o jabłkowym futrze, nadal go kochał. Spędzali więc razem całe dnie na przejażdżkach, pozostawiając Whentowi samotne picie w karczmie i spacery po targowisku.

Towarzysz Dayne’a uwielbiał kupować. Potrafił spędzać godziny, wybierając nowy sztylet, a nawet zwykłe jabłko. Kochał znajdować ten jeden jedyny idealny towar, którego później zazdrościły mu setki lordów. Poprzedniego dnia było nim nowe siodło, ciemnoszare, wykonane z garbowanej skóry, rozkosznie wygodne dzięki poduszce wypchanej obficie wełną, a przy tym piękne. Bursztyny z Deszczowego Lasu zdobiły cały bok.

Arthurowi wystarczał stary, wytarty sprzęt. Większą wagę przykładał tylko do broni. Odkąd zaczął cokolwiek rozumieć pożądał tylko jednego – rodowego Świtu. Ćwiczył całymi dniami aż w końcu wyzwał brata na pojedynek o tytuł Miecza Pornaka. Walka nie trwała długo. Nie bawił się w widowisko. W kilku ruchach wytrącił Nymorowi ostrze z ręki. Wykonując pełen gracji krok, zagroził jego gardłu. I stało się. Po latach przygotowań wszystko okazało się dziecinnie łatwe. Niegodne tego całego zachodu.

Było już sporo po zachodzie słońca, gdy dotarł z powrotem do gospody. Wprowadził konia do stajni i rozebrał go ze sprzętu. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że trzy boksy dalej ktoś robi to samo. Postać schowała się za ogromnym, umięśnionym wierzchowcem. Skończyła znacznie przed nim. Nic dziwnego, w końcu przybyła wcześniej.

– Hej. – Usłyszał tuż przy uchu.

Wzdrygnął się, wyciągnął sztylet i już w trakcie obroty przyłożył go dziewczynie do gardła. Jak podeszła tak cicho? I dlaczego, do cholery, dał się tak łatwo zaskoczyć? Gwardzista powinien być czujny.

Panna nic sobie nie robił z obecności ostrza. Uśmiechała się szeroko, ukazując szereg równych zębów, a jej piękne, jasne włosy opadały kaskadą aż do pępka. Trzymała je z przodu zapewne po to, aby nie zahaczały o łuk i kołczan na jej plecach. Wielkie, błękitne oczy wyglądały niewinnie niczym u dziecka, a twarz przypominała anioły Siedmiu. Blada dziewczyna niemal dorównywała mu wzrostem dzięki długim i smukłym nogom. Mimo że z pewnością przekroczyła już dwudziesty rok życia, z tymi małymi piersiami mogłyby konkurować niektóre trzynastolatki. Ale Arthurowi to nie przeszkadzało. Schował broń.

– Witaj. Przepraszam za to. Odruchy – odparł. – Mogę wiedzieć, kim jesteś?

– Wenda – rzuciła po namyśle.

Zaczepiła kciuki o pasek. Jej dłonie znajdowały się teraz bardzo blisko dwóch długich, zakrzywionych ostrzy, o kształcie półksiężycy. Ich rączki zrobiono z kości, chyba smoczej. Musiały sporo kosztować.

– Don – skłamał. – Na długo się tu zatrzymujesz?

– Aż się znudzę – parsknęła. – A ty?

– Góra dwa tygodnie.

– Sporo jak na te warunki – stwierdziła.

Powoli skierowali się ku drzwiom stajni.

– Pochodzisz z Północy? – zapytał mężczyzna.

– Z Barrowton, miasteczka kurhanów. Mało rozrywkowe miejsce. Trzy lata temu kupiłam konia i porzuciłam je. Nie żałuję. Południe jest piękne. A ty? Skąd jesteś?

– Moja matka była z Lys, ale ja pamiętam wyłącznie Dorne i miasteczko cieni. Też niezbyt przyjemne. Zawsze cuchnęło spoconymi ludźmi.

Kąciki ust Wendy uniosły się.

– Należysz do dwóch z trzech najbardziej miłosnych narodów tego świata. Jest z czego być dumnym.

Przystanęli. Gwiazdy świeciły jasno, jedynie z rzadka przysłonięte chmurami.

– Słyszałem, że północne kobiety to żelazne dziewice.

– Źle słyszałeś – odparła, całując go w usta.

Zdecydowanie wiedziała co robi. Nie był jej pierwszym, a nawet dziesiątym. Miała wprawę dziwki i pasję wolnej kobiety. Błądziła dłońmi po jego torsie, z każdą chwilą coraz niżej.

– Masz duże łóżko? – zapytała.

– Owszem.

– Dobrze.

Zrobili z niego dobry użytek. Arthur szybko odkrył, że Wenda lubiła dominować. A on nie potrafił niczego jej odmówić, nawet gdy przywiązała go do ramy ich paskami za ręce i nogi. Nawet gdy drapała i zagryzała skórę we wrażliwych okolicach, nie potrafił powiedzieć „nie”. Dziewczyna była nie tylko doświadczona, ale i wybitnie zdolna i giętka.

– Jutro będzie jak ty chcesz – szepnęła mu na ucho.

A on pragnął tylko ją zaspokoić.


	9. Lyanna II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przekroczyłam średnią słów w rozdziałach Pozorów, więc jestem z siebie dumna, chociaż nie dałam rady zrealizować wszystkiego, co miałam zaplanowane na ten rozdział. Zapraszam do interpretowania snów Lyanny w komentarzach.
> 
> PS Z publikacją są problemy i często przekręca mi tekst. Jeśli czegoś nie wyłapałam, napiszcie.

Podróż przez Krainy Burzy była wspaniałym doświadczeniem. Lyanna stwierdziła, że małżeństwo z Robertem Baratheonem nie byłoby aż takie złe, gdyby mogła codziennie jeździć po tej krainie. Deszczowe lasy, ciągnące się równiny, pola, na których powoli zaczynała kiełkować pszenica. To wszystko było wspaniałe, piękniejsze nawet niż skuta lodem Północ. Kolorowe i bajkowe.

Bantis biegała z gracją niezmęczona całe dnie, jedynie może zirytowana Żółwiem, który cały czas ją spowalniał. Obładowany, jabłkowaty ogier z krzywym pyskiem, pozbawiony paru zębów, z grubym tyłkiem i krótkimi nogami, ogółem nieładny, był źródłem wiecznej złości Lyanny. Czym ona zasłużyła na to obrzydliwe stworzenie?

Nawet nie mogła uciec. Ciotka tuż przed wyjazdem wymusiła na niej obietnicę, że wytrzyma aż do Summerhall w miarę spokojnie, a potem się wyszaleje. A Lyi aż się przykro robiło, widząc smutną minę ukochanej klaczki.

– Spokojnie, słodyczko. Jeszcze tylko parę dni. Przywiążemy Żółwia w ruinach, a potem pogalopujemy trochę. Co ty na to? Och tak, kochanie. Śliczności ty moje. Będziemy gnać całymi dniami. Umyjemy cię porządnie i wyczeszemy, może zjem sobie trochę jakiegoś dobrego mięska, gdy zapolujemy. A ty dostaniesz torbę jabłek. Obiecuję. Dobrych jabłek z Dorzecza, nie tych obrzydliwych stąd. Tak, misiu…

– Pani, mogę wiedzieć, co ty robisz? – zapytał Martyn z cierpiętniczą miną.

Lyanna uniosła brwi. Jej matka umiała unosić jedną, co wyglądało bardziej efektownie, ale niestety nie przekazała tej umiejętności córce.

– Pocieszam konia, nie widzisz?

– Nie, nie o to chodzi. Do tego już się przyzwyczaiłem. Tylko dlaczego siedzisz na drzewie? I z martwym ptakiem w dłoni?

Lyanna spojrzała w dół ze zdziwieniem.

– A faktycznie, zapomniałam o nim. To wszystko przez tę smutną minę Bantis – wytłumaczyła się. Wrócił do pozbawiania piór bażanta. – Gdy poszliście po chrust, zapolowałam z Mynaschanem. I teraz obieram. Ale tak nie do końca wiem, jak to zrobić.

Spuściła smutno wzrok. Nienawidziła nie potrafić czegoś.

– A Mynaschan nie powiedział ci?

– On też nie wie. Nie je mięsa. – Lyanna skrzywiła się. Nie rozumiała tego zachowania. Mięso stanowiło podstawowy element północnej diety.

Martyn westchnął. Skrzywił się, chwilę walczył z sobą w myślach, aż wreszcie powiedział:

– Zejdź, to ci pokażę, pani. To tylko jeden ptak?

– Nie, tam leżą następne. Dzięki, Mar – Wskazała głową i zwinnie zeskoczyła z drzewa.

– Skręcisz kiedyś kostkę i będziesz miała nauczkę – mruknął i przejął ptaka. Przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. – Patrz uważnie.

Zajęło mu to może z minutę, a bażant już po chwili stracił całe pierze. Lyanna przyglądała się z uwagą. Wyjątkowo nawet milczała.

– Teraz ty, pani.

Kolejnym ptakiem okazała się kuropatwa, szara z pomarańczową główką. Lya powtórzyła wszystkie czynności. Od czasu do czasu Martyn poprawiał ją i podpowiadał. Zajęło to może trzy razy dłużej niż jemu, ale i tak dosyć krótko, nim całkiem oskubała zwierzę.

Każdy kolejny ptak, czyli jeszcze dwa bażanty i cztery kuropatwy, szedł coraz szybciej. Lyanna była z siebie całkiem zadowolona, chociaż cała brudna od pierza i pachnącej metalicznie krwi. Wzdrygnęła się, ostatnią noc spędziła jako wilczyca. Wtedy słonawa, szkarłatna ciecz należała do małej dziewczynki. Lyanna zacisnęła powieki.

– To nie ja – wymamrotała.

– Co? – zdziwił się Martyn.

– Nieważne. Nie myślałam, że to takie łatwe.

Zerknęła na kupkę. Leżał tam jeszcze przypadkiem ustrzelony kruk, ale wspólnie z Martynem stwierdzili, że nie będą go jeść. Nie głodowali jeszcze aż tak bardzo.

– Obierz go też. Dla ćwiczenia – rzucił Martyn. – Do tego czasu ognisko już się rozpali i położymy nasze maluszki.

Lya skinęła głową. Wzięła kruka. Do nóżki przywiązany miał list zapieczętowany złotym lakiem. Widniało na nim skrzydlate serce. Miała dylemat. Z jednej strony jej dłonie aż rwały się, aby złamać pieczęć. Z drugiej, czułaby się źle, czytając cudzą korespondencję. Ale…

Dyskretnie rozejrzała się. Żaden ze strażników nie patrzył. Nacisnęła delikatnie na wosk. Serce rozerwało się na pół. Przykre. Lyanna zawahała się po raz ostatni i w końcu zerknęła na tekst. Aż jęknęła. Był to po prostu słaby wiersz miłosny.

_ Moja słodka damo, _

_ krocząca po łące łanio. _

_ Tyś dziewicą najsłodszą, _

_ do której potwory kroczą. _

_ Młody gad z każdą chwilą _

_ Coraz drogę ma krótszą. _

_ W tym księżycu go zobaczysz _

_ Nietoperz jest mu towarzysz _

_ Gwiazda spłynie tam po niebie. _

_ A ty słodka, moja miła, _

_ wnet dopadniesz skurwysyna. _

_ Kochanie, pamiętaj, że się starałem. Prosiłaś o poezję, pamiętaj, że liczą się intencje! _

_ Twój niezbyt utalentowany ukochany _

_ Simie. _

 

Na miejscu tej dziewczyny nie wiedziałaby, czy strzelić tego faceta w twarz, czy ucałować. Naprawdę się postarał. Aż przypomniała sobie, jak kiedyś próbowała swoich sił w poezji. Domeric wyśmiał ją tak brutalnie, że nie rozmawiali tydzień.

Złożyła pergamin i wcisnęła do kieszeni kurtki, uśmiechając się.

– Lyanna, skończyłaś już z tym krukiem? – krzyknął Martyn.

Spojrzała na nie zaczętą pracę. Szybko zajęła się nią i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Strażnik wyglądał na bliskiego wybuchu. Ognisko już rozpaliło się, więc umieścili na nim mięso.

 

Strażnicy opuścili ją w ruinach, udając się do Mariah, wioski poleconej przez ciotkę Brandę. Gdy tylko oddalili się za horyzont, Lyanna po raz pierwszy poczuła to. Wolność. Nieograniczenie. Swobodę. Mogła biegać i krzyczeć, nie przejmując się hańbą przynoszoną rodzinie. Spać na ziemi, polować, gnać na koniu całymi dniami z pełną prędkością. Ale nie musiała. Była wolna i czuła to, nawet gdy nie robiła nic dzikiego. Wystarczyło usiąść na ziemi i rozkoszować się tym uczuciem.

I chwilę robiła to. Ale szybko znudziła się. Zdjęła Bantis siodło i wszystko, co ją krępowało, upewniła się, że jej spojrzenie było wystarczająco wesołe, a następnie zajęła się dopiero mniej priorytetowymi sprawami. Znalazła odpowiednie miejsce dla Żółwia – w cieniu i z dala od wzroku Lyi – przywiązała go i zdjęła wszelkie bagaże. Zajęło to zdecydowanie zbyt długo i chyba każdego człowieka znudziłoby niemiłosiernie. Kolejnym obowiązkiem, czyli rozpaleniem ogniska, zdecydowała, że zajmie się później. Musiała odpocząć.

Od dzieciństwa kochała ruch i dynamikę w życiu. Długo błagała o miecz i tego jednego rodzice nigdy jej nie dali. Dostała łuk, ale to nie wystarczało. W końcu otrzymała też piękny zestaw noży – bronie godne damy, według lady Lyarry. Chudy Tom zachwycał się nimi niczym południowa dziewica księciem i chętnie nauczył Lyannę kilku sztuczek. Wiedziała, gdzie dźgać i pod jakim kątem i co znacznie trudniejsze – rzucać.

Wymagało to wiele wyczucia i przede wszystkim dobrego, dobrze znanego ostrza. Wpierw balansowała nim na palcu aż w końcu rzuciła. Wbił się w starą, poczerniałą deskę znacznie niżej niż pragnęła, w dodatku pod dziwnym kątem. Ale próbowała dalej i dalej, chodząc w koło i od czasu do czasu zastygając w fajnie wyglądającej (według samej Lyi i nikogo więcej) pozach. Dwa w ogóle upadły obok, co wyglądało kompromitująco, ale jeden wcelował idealnie we wcześniej upatrzoną jasną plamę. Prawie półtora roku dla takiego efektu. Czuła się żałośnie.

Przynajmniej nikt nie widział.

Powinna była w końcu zabrać się za poszukiwania drewna, więc zaczęła pleść warkoczyki, podobne do tych Hesty, które Mynaschan uwielbiał. Nie wychodziło to Lyannie niemal tak jak poezja. Poddała się. Kilka rozplotła, inne zostawiła z czystego lenistwa, tworząc jeden wielki kołtun.

Zdążyła jeszcze znaleźć niemalże ocalały budynek gospodarczy (w ścianie było tylko kilka dziur), rozgościć się tam, po raz pierwszy dosiąść Bantis bez siodła (trudne, ale wykonalne, najgorsze było wsiadanie, potem wypracowane mięśnie ud zrobiły swoje) i zapolować na łanię (przypadkiem, ale skutecznie), jednak w końcu nie mogła już wymyślić żadnej wymówki i poszła nazbierać drewna. Podszeptywała przy tym zgrabne wiązanki usłyszane w drodze od Martyna. Cóż za kreatywny człowiek!

 

Tej nocy było ich wiele. Dziesiątki olbrzymich wilków takich jak ona. Wyły głośno, donośnie, wywołując trwogę w każdym stworzeniu w promieniu mili. Poczucie potęgi i wspólnoty wypełniało ją. Ciepło rozlewało się po sercu. A ciepła krew ludzkiego dziecka stanowiła niezrównaną rozkosz.

Ogień ogarnął cały świat. Buchał zaraz to nowym płomieniem. „Życie za życie” wyszeptała blada dziewczyna o opuchniętych oczach i znajomej twarzy. Coś trzasnęło, a powietrze przeszył ryk. A wokół była wyłącznie światłość, wypalająca skórę, odbierająca z każdą sekundą życie i siłę każdego człowieka.

Polowała. Renifer stał w idealnym miejscu. Stado okrążało go. Czuli zapach jego strachu. Rozglądał się. I zobaczył. Rzucił się do ucieczki, jednak wilki nie dały mu szansy. Miał słodkawe mięso, nieco twarde, ale soczyste.

Wielka, wszechogarniająca czarna pustka, zionąca zniszczeniem rozciągała się we wszystkich kierunkach. Żelazne, rozgrzane do czerwoności kajdany paliły w kostki. Nie mogła uciec. Ale pozostały ręce. I nóż. Przejechała nim udzie. Skóra zeszła, odsłaniając gołe mięso. Z jej ciała sączyła się trucizna, która mogła zabić wszystkich wokoło.

Była zimna noc. Przywódca stada pokrywał ją, pchając coraz szybciej. Czuła gdzieś w głębi, że to złe. Ale czemu? Przecież dawało tyle przyjemności! Zignorowała dziwne głosy i oddała się sytuacji. Wilki nie mają wątpliwości.

Biała dłoń rozluźniła się. Złota korona z tysiącem różnych kamieni upadła i utonęła w morzu krwi. A ludzie wystrzelali w niebo na skrzydłach. Oczy brązowe, zielone, niebieskie toną. Słychać śmiechy. Dwa, a może trzy.

Trąciła nosem Starą Wilczycę. Ta nie poruszyła się. Doczekała się trzech miotów i urodziła piętnaście szczeniąt. Dawno temu straciła oko w walce z jednorożcem. Była nie tylko matką i towarzyszką, a bohaterką. Zabiło ją zimno. Całe stado wyło za członkiem stada.

Złoto rozlało się po ośnieżonej ziemi. Bynajmniej nie wyglądało to majestatycznie i zachwycająco. Kto zachwycałby się szczynami?


	10. Staruszka I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Późno i krótko. Przykro mi. Miesiąc obsuwy to trochę wstyd, w dodatku niewiele ponad tysiąc słów. Przynajmniej macie wyjaśnienie, dlaczego wpierw Arthur zostawia Rhaegara w Summerhall, a potem Lyanna przybywa i go nie ma. Przyznaję – wcześniej pomyliłam kolejność w dokumencie z planem. Ale wyszło na dobre, bo trochę zmodyfikowałam całość.

Po raz pierwszy zjawił się przed laty jeszcze jako dziecko. Wysoki, przystojny, chociaż nieco przygarbiony i chuderlawy chłopak przypominał swego dziadka. Jednak to podobieństwo do kogoś innego uderzyło ją w brzuch niczym solidne kopnięcie. Upadła na kolana, nie mogąc wycharczeć ani słowa, oczy piekły od powstrzymywanych łez.

Te fioletowe oczy… błyszczące w dziwny, nieco maniakalny sposób. Szeroko otwarte i otoczone gęstym wianuszkiem kobiecych rzęs. Te delikatne rysy godne smaje Dziewicy i spojrzenie, które zamiast spoglądać na dno duszy człowieka, omijało go bez zainteresowania, a skupiało się na celu odległym i niegoścignionym.

Przez lata nic się nie zmienił. Przy oczach nie pojawiła się ani jedna radosna zmarszczka, którą dzieliłby z jej ukochanym, jednak rękawy wypełniły się, a barki wznosiły się dumniej z nowodnalezioną siłą. Przypominał tym drugiego brata swego dziadka, tego który zmarł jako pierwszy.

– Wspaniale cię widzieć, ciociu Jenny.

Zamarła. I skrzywiła się. Niewielu ludzi z tą dworską manierą przeciągania sylab mogołoby się zwrócić do niej szczerze takimi słowami. Pamiętała te wszystkie żmije, które z pogardą kpiły jej prosto w twarz, obrzucając wyszukanymi zwrotami. A ona nie umiała odpowiedzieć. Czuła się wręcz jak dziecko na dworze. Aż w końcu jedyną obroną stało się udawanie wariatki. To przynajmniej płoszyło część panien.

– Nie jestem Jenny – odparła. – Nie tańczę już z duchami.

– Szukałem cię w Summerhall. – Melodyjny głos odziedziczył po matce.

To dalekosiężne spojrzenie peszyło ją. Jakby nie mówił do niej, a do siebie, niczym bóg napawający się swym dziełem. Jedynym celem świadka było dokumentowanie każdej sekundy, ruchu, słowa – cenionego wyżej niż złoto.

– Opuściłam je. Niewiele czasu mi zostało, nie spędzę go z duchami. I tak niedługo do nich dołączę. Muszę pożegnać się ze światem.

Skinął głowy, jakby dokładnie rozważając każde słowo, a jednocześnie myśląc o podnioślejszym celu. Nie po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że ta rodzina była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. I to niekoniecznie było dobrą cechą.

– Twoja rada byłaby niezbędna w erze, która nadchodzi. Czuję, że to się zbliża. Wkrótce nadejdzie Książę Obiecany, a wraz z nim Długa Noc – odparł.

Jenny pokręciła głową.

– Na co ci rada pokręconej staruchy? Och, mój książę. Ja nie mam w sobie żadnej mądrości. Chcesz pomocy, to proś Dzieci Lasu. – Westchnęła przeciąle. – Cztery dni drogi na zachód od Harrenhal stało kiedy wzgórze, raczej stoi też nadal. Ten, na jego szczycie rośnie Drzewo Serce. Być może znajdziesz moją starą przyjaciółkę. W sumie jedyną, jakby tak pomyślęc. – Skrzywiła się, przypominając sobie Ritę Stokeworth, którą kiedyś uważała za bliską, a okazała się kolejnym wężem. – A być może nie znajdziesz. Nie wiem. Możesz też płynąć na Wyspę Twarzy, chociaż nie wiem, czy będziesz tam chcianym gościem. Raczej takim, jakim ja byłam w zamku. Więc lepiej pomódl się z brzegu jeziora… Nie mam pojęcia, czy ktoś słucha. Ale spróbować chyba warto, co nie?

Skinął głową. Pewnie młodzian wysłucha każdej rady, byle tylko udowodnić sobie, że nie popadł w szaleństwo równe jego ojcu. Jenny sama nie była pewna. Ta obsesja – poszukiwanie przyszłości, prawdy, za wszelką cenę wypełnienie przyszłości, ocalenie świata… Cieszyła się, że nie dożyje chwili, gdy z tego coś wyniknie.

– Ech, dość gadania. Zaśpiewaj mi. I błagam, tylko nie o mnie. Może  _ Niedźwiedź i dziewica cud _ ? Od dawna nie słyszałam tej przyśpiewki.  I  _ Żony Dornijczyka _ też. Trzeba przyznać, że to trochę lepsza piosnka.  _ Niedźwiedź _ jest trochę przydługi. Ale po paru kuflach  _ ale _ nagle robi się ciekawy. Sam rozumiesz. Zaśpiewaj obie. Masz może coś do picia?

Miał wodę. Odmówiła z najszczerszą pogardą. Wodę to i ona miała. Skrzywiła się. Niedawno zwinęła przejezdnemu spory bukłak mocnego wina. Zdecydowała, że przyszedł czas go wychłeptać.

Chłopak miał dobry głos. Musiała przyznać. Wzruszający. Mógłby śpiewać cokolwiek, a dziewice i tak by płakały. Mógłby być nikim i by za nim biegały. Ach, ta rodzina. Okropność. On, jej mąż, wszyscy ich krewni. Paskudni w pewien sposób. Wzbudzający paskudne uczucia. Przyjemne również. Ale wolała się skupić na paskudnych. Jakoś robiło jej się raźniej. No, może to bardziej dzięki napojowi. Ale nie przejęła się.

 

_ Jestem dziewica piękna jak cud, _

_ nie tańczę z bestią, co je miód! _

_ Je miód! Je miód! _

_ Nie tańczę z bestią, co je miód! _

 

Próżna panna. Czy brak szlachetnego wychowania był powodem do odrzucenia kogos? Przecież on nie miał na to wpływu! Myśli te wkrótce zmieniły się w rozpaczliwe: „dlaczego prawdziwa miłość zabija?”. Przypomniała sobie swego dobrego ojca, który zaciągnął ją z mężem na pole trupów i powiedział:

– Oto, co uczyniliście swą głupotą. Macie krew każdego z nich na rękach.

Zaniosła się płaczem, i wówczas wśród gnijących ciał, i słuchając  _ Niedźwiedzia i Dziewicy Cud _ śpiewanej przez boga dla uciechy jej własnego ucha.

 

_ Chciałam rycerza, dobrze wiesz! _

_ Nie dla mnie niedźwiedź, kudłaty zwierz! _

 

Pieniądze i wychowanie ważniejsze od miłości… Czy żona króla musi być damą? Dlaczego? Czyż nie wszyscy oni byli poddanymi Żelaznego Tronu?

 

_ Piszcząc wzdychała dziewica cud _

_ Niedźwiedziu mój, śpiewała, tyś słodki jak miód! _

_ I poszli na zachód albo wschód, niedźwiedź i dziewica cud. _

 

Łkała dalej, gdy książę skończył. Wystarczy tylko spojrzeć głębiej, a dostrzeże się pod połatanym odzieniem z tanich materiałów i kiepskimi manierami ducha godnego królowej. Miłosiernego, ciepłego…

Otarła twarz rękawem i machnęła ręką. Przynajmniej  _ Żona Dornijczyka  _ powinna poprawić jej humor. Przecież to była taka zabawna piosenka! A jednak żałość zasłoniła nawet to. Może powinna wrócić do swoich duchów? Jedynie w tym szaleńczym tańcu pośród ruin odnajdywała zapomnienie.

 

_ Kiedy leżał na ziemi, mrok go zewsząd otaczał, _

_ czuł, że krew mu już język zalewa. _

_ Bracia przy nim uklękli, odmówili modlitwę, _

_ a on zaśmiał się w głos i zaśpiewał: _

 

_ „Bracia, ach bracia, moje dni są skończone, _

_ życie zabrał mi Dornijczyk szalony, _

_ Ale to nic nie szkodzi, wszyscy umrzeć musimy, _

_ a jam poznał smak jego żony!” _

 

Czy kobieta była tego warta? Tego ryzyka i tego morderstwa? Czyż mój słodki nie jest tą żoną Dornijczyka? Piękny jak wiosna, jego pocałunki jak słońce gorące… Ale rodzina jego narzeczonej odebrała mi… może nie życie, ale szczęście z pewnością. Dotyk miecza Dornijczyka odebał życia tysiącom. A przelana krew była jego piosenką. „Nasza jest furia” powiedział barczysty mężczyzna na polu, gdzie zasiał śmierć.

Och, nigdy nie powinna była godzić się na ten ślub. Jej szczęście nie było tyle warte. Ale wówczas myślała, że każdy ma prawo do miłości… Jakaż głupia była. Niedźwiedź, kochanka mężatki. Tymi postaciami powinna stać się w pieśniach, nie zaś tajemniczą pięknością z buszu.

Rozerwała szatę, dobrała się paznokciami do nóg. Drapała, a krew spływała. Mało krwi. Nie tyle, ile była dłużna. Zapłakała głośno i nieco szaleńczo.

 

_ Dobra Matko, siło kobiet, _

_ pomóż córkom przetrwać trwogę, _

_ ugaś gniew i ucisz furię, _

_ wskaż nam wszystkim lepszą drogę. _

 

Tę pieśń słyszała tylko parę razy, gdy zaciągnięto ją do tych ochydnych septów, gdzie bogowie mieli wartość mniejszą niż złoto na ich pomnikach. Ale śpiewana czystym głosem pośród drzew, nabrała magii i siły.

Rankiem młodzieniec opuścił ją i udał się do Summerhall. Do duchów. Ona nie potrzebowała już tańca z nimi.

– Dobra Matko, siło kobiet… – nuciła budząc się, jedząc i zasypiając. – Ugaś gniew i ucisz furię… Wskaż mi w końcu jakąś drogę…


End file.
